


Lilacs

by imojy



Category: Original Work, 庆余年
Genre: Abuse, Alternate History, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imojy/pseuds/imojy
Summary: 对自己来说，唯一的真实，就是每逢想到无穷尽和无意义的死就得到苏生；看到行将衰落就炽烈地燃烧起来，光是为着既无方向又无归结的“感情”而生存下去……              ——三岛由纪夫《丰饶之海*春雪》----------------------------------原始角色来自于猫腻的《庆余年》中的范闲和《将夜》中的崇明，不过脑补完之后的故事和角色已经和原本小说中的没啥关系了，尤其是崇明，完全不一样。但是范闲和庆余年的框架还在。没错，我发现我任何脑洞都想加百合然后就会变成真正的百合文。行为上涉及bl，心理上有bl/bg/gl(真正主角感情线是百合！敲黑板)，单箭头满天飞，呵。涉及囚禁，亲父子乱伦，最终逼自己正面描写了，还是让自己爽的PTSD+虐身虐心的BE文。超级BE，如果对任何感情线抱有希望请后果自负。：)文笔渣警告。第一次尝试写中长篇，很多暗地里的情节其实是主角开了挂完成的，不符合实际实力逻辑。而且很多背景情节不会明说，大概要从字里行间看出来。个人笔力有限，看不懂是我的错。因为是穿越，上辈子主角的经历和心理全是侧面提及不会直接说。这辈子的内容这里只写后50%。但就想写这狗血虐爽(超级狗血！)剧情，个人能力下尽量编圆一点，请见谅。就当第一次写长篇练手了。
Kudos: 3





	1. 陈绪（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 
>     想要没有痛苦地 温柔地抹杀
>     切换了所用语言 忘却悲伤
>     啊 现在 我失去了什么呢
>     
>     从“罪”这个音的排列开始 在心中描绘
>     连补偿也无法实现的 梦的记忆
>     从被期望的这个世界 消失的是
>     总是有所欠缺的 人的祈祷
>     
>     镜子里映出的 自己的身影
>     越是了解幸福 越是变得不确定
>     啊 明明 还有想要的东西
>     
>     听不到享乐的声音 现在充满的是
>     连赎罪的方式都被夺走的 生存的痛苦
>     如果只是活着的世界 就会迷惑受伤
>     像喜欢上别人的爱 我不再需要
>     
>     从压抑的世界中 失去意义
>     洒落的现实，会走向何方？
>     我背负罪之事 正是你所期望的
>     映着我的镜子前 没有任何人
>     
>     痛くないように やさしく殺(あや)めた
>     言葉に置き換えて 悲しみを忘れた
>     ああ いま 何をなくしたのだろう
>     
>     ツミという音のならびから 思い描かれた
>     つぐなうことも叶わない 夢の記憶
>     望まれたこの世界から 消えてなくなった
>     いつもすでに欠けている 人の祈り
>     
>     鏡に映した 自分の姿が
>     幸せを知るほどに 不確かになってゆく
>     ああ まだ 欲しい何かがあるのに
>     
>     享楽の声がきこえない 今をみたすのは
>     あがなうすべも奪われて 生きる痛み
>     生き延びるだけの世界なら 迷い傷ついて
>     他人(ひと)を好きになるような 愛はいらない
>     
>     抑えつけられた世界から 意味を失って
>     こぼれ落ちた現実は、どこへ行くの?
>     私がツミを背負うことを あなたは望んだ
>     私を映す鏡の前には 誰もいない
>     
> 
> 写时用的BGM： anNina - まなざし，可以看作是真正的主角的角色歌。  
>  ————————————  
>  发现写了这么多字，搞死这么多角色，中心思想只是把唯一正面教材李离拿出来说个事：  
>  单恋没有好结果，大家早死早超生，早放弃早解脱。
> 
> 但是作为编故事嗑人心态上的痛苦的变态，我喜欢，超喜欢。：)  
>  ————————————  
>  编这个满足了我一个多年的梦想：虐身靠BL，旁观人看以为是BG，本人根源在GL。也不是trans，就是正统意义上的BG和GL。而且这三点都归结在一个角色上。感谢猫腻。看你小说这么多年了，第一次不带吐槽地由衷感谢。  
>  另外想了很久还是觉得主要的两个角色，尤其是主角，实在是太“好”了，剧情里干的事基本都能归结在能力和理性之上，即使是使坏、软弱的时候我还拼命给ta俩解释，这点让我非常不满意。不过实在是能力有限。但愿过几年能搞个更“完善/矛盾”的角色。什么时候我才能想出达到"范闲都不想再演戏了"这种水平的桥段呢。  
>  啊，我果然没把那个霸占了六章的角色算主要角色。（笑）毕竟我喜欢真正的主角POV总是后来才出现，不然情节没意思。  
>  ————————————————  
>  反思了很久，我果然不会写男人，完全不会。可能是我确实无法理解这类生物，或者内心里没有概念。不过还是写完这个吧。  
>  百合党表示，再也不这么折磨自己了(×)。写得脑袋快的只有建宁和林敬晓两个，其他憋死我，又写得差，不过目前不想管了。让我搞篇其他百合调节调节再说。就当第一次写长篇练手了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这开头想重写。。。  
> 先凑合着使吧。。。  
> 该说的点都说到了，就是想改一下说的方式。
    
    
       陈绪皇子作为胜利者站在异国的都城上感慨万千。在离开四年后，他率兵攻下了这个国家，雪洗了当年的耻辱。这一天，曾经对他完全不正眼看的太子跪在他面前求他放自己一条生路。说实话，这样的情形在他脑海里想象了十年，真实发生时却没有了波澜，只想把老皇帝抓出来碎尸万段给林敬晓陪葬。但是太子，现在不能算太子了，陈绪给他取了个名字叫废物，却告诉他皇帝失踪了，废物找不到。在完全控制好了这个废物，属下准备享受胜利的果实的时候，他准备自己去找。
    　　找不到似乎让他的复仇没了意义。只要能发现尸体，死了确定大仇得报，而要是活着还能问清楚关于阿晓的情况再折磨到死也很不错。
    　　对现在身处的这个国家，齐国，陈绪还是有点感情的，至少之前在这里的六年里，或多或少地向着周围的人演着自己的善良和重感情。而你，要是知道我为了给你报仇，用这么多无辜的鲜血做踏板，你会怎么看我呢？
    　　自己和父皇和皇兄卧薪尝胆了十年，终于率领了这支大军将那些人踩在了脚下。陈绪看着废物一边给自己表忠心和盘托出都城的守卫情况，一边暗示自己齐国真正的实力在领兵在外的大皇子那里不能杀自己，想着前几日收到的大皇子的军队反抗的消息，确实还觉得头大。不过幸好废物是废物，要是没有如此惜命的迅速投降，到了被前后夹击的时候他可没有什么信心了。陈绪决定缓一缓，只要能控制好这个废物，他也不需要再耗费太多自己的兵力而可以让敌人自己去毁坏自己剩余的武器。在这里生活的六年里，他早就领会到了废物太子和大皇子的你死我活之争，所以抓住了大皇子远征的最好时机。
    　　当然，从他嘴巴里，他说着对太子哥哥没有什么恶意，只是对皇帝有仇，对一起长大的你们是有感情的不会害你，你可以继位就是听点我的话我们两方合在一起肯定能保证外面那个不会威胁到你的地位。为什么有仇？他杀了林敬晓。
       除了陈绪本人，其他人只把这个当作借口，包括陈绪最亲近的部下。不过陈绪也是有意让大家自行发觉这种“真相”。
    　　比起废物，自己的手下耗了他更多的时间。他花了些心思传达了自己的计划并通知回了母国。他着重强调了不要做得太过分，等把大皇子这真正的利器打败了，才是最后也是最好的胜利。
       在去皇宫的路上，他凭着记忆，找到了林府，这个曾经的尚书大人的府邸，这个在三年前被灭门的闹鬼的府邸。
       他的军队里的所有人，没有谁比他更恨这个国家。
       也没有人比他更爱这个国家。
       看着牌匾都被卸下的萧条的大门，陈绪这么想着。要是那六年里还有温暖的记忆的话，那一定是与那个人相关的日子。如果说本来这份回忆里还夹杂着苦涩和难过，那三年前知道那个消息之后，情感也被重新打磨，留下了最核心的部分。
    　　记忆中繁华的都城被他这个侵略者狠狠地打碎。而那些民众，就和他记忆里一样，贪生怕死，欺软怕硬。曾经谁都可以踩自己两脚，现在还在远处就害怕得不敢靠近。只有那个人不一样。如果他没有死，陈绪肯定不会选择这么快进攻，也正是因为他死了，齐国一日不如一日，才能让他这么顺利。
    　　陈绪不怕这个鬼屋。相反，他一个人在林敬晓的房间里伫立良久。这个房间空无一物，所有的家具也好书籍也好全都没了踪影，如同现实中和那个人的交集。他所能做的，只有回忆了。
       陈绪故意留了一点时间给废物太子，要他把皇宫清理好。在这个四年不见的皇宫里，曾经皇帝的皇后太后妃子太子，都跪在他面前。收起了伤感的心，扮演完好人并做好要做的工作之后，他总算开始真正的行动。
    　　洪公公是还活着的侍奉皇帝时间最长的太监，但是陈绪瞅着也不太面善。听太监的描述，当年皇帝和林老爷子和阿晓在景阳宫密谈，谈到最后林家父子竟然想要弑君，而后皇帝命大但父子俩被烧死，随后就是皇帝血洗林家上下了。由于跟三人都相处过，这事陈绪怎么都觉得匪夷所思，从来不信。景阳宫靠着御书房，平常时间，按阿晓的说法，是御书房的备用空间，相对于正式的御书房随和了许多。
    　　这三年，烧焦的宫殿还没有修复，十分不符合皇帝的行为。而且在那之后，那位万岁爷再也没踏入过景阳宫一步，几乎只在御书房。几乎把景阳宫翻过来了也一无所获之后，直觉告诉他，御书房。
    　　说到底，自己希望能找到什么呢？陈绪有点好笑地想着。是仇人的尸体？是失踪了四天奄奄一息的任他宰割的仇人？还是说，他还想着那个人没有死吗？
    　　御书房这个废物太子都能想到的地方，早就被人翻了几遍，就差把每个砖头和屋顶的瓦掀起看了。陈绪坐在皇帝的椅子上，听人报告说那几日皇帝没有任何离开的记录，仍然觉得那人就在这里。陈绪看着角落里的酒，觉得事太蹊跷。记忆中的皇帝是不喝酒的，而现在不只是有这么多酒坛酒碗，还能看出来皇帝拿着酒边走边喝，洒得到处都是。
    　　不对，不是到处都是，主要集中在一个角落。那个角落...
    　　陈绪意识到这似乎是老套话本小说的展开，如同当年和阿晓一起嘲笑过的，在某个密室里规划惊天大阴谋的皇帝，不知怎么出意外死在了里面，废物太子找不到就当做驾崩好登基。
    　　陈绪用亲近的语气和洪公公聊着这几年皇帝的变化。从景阳宫之后，皇帝几乎将自己困在了这里，不只每天喝酒还每天要御膳房做很多点心宵夜但总是剩下不少，而且一到晚上就会让所有的侍从离开。洪公公说，之前在御书房的全被万岁爷处理掉了，他虽然才伺候三年，已经是资历最老的人了。
    　　不过，陈绪想着，这太子做啥啥废物，倒是宫斗有那么一手。要是没有自己，估计之后也确实是他上位。
    　　齐国的御书房是一个麻雀虽小五脏俱全的特殊宫殿，除了不能上朝和临幸妃子。陈绪极其认真地查看着这个虽然不大但交错着有十来个房间的复杂构造，然后用丈量工具，找到了那个密闭空间。
    　　这个空间估计是个只能放下一张小床的密室。然后，在那堆酒坛的背后，陈绪发现了一个通风口。而顺着这面墙走到旁边一间房，那里的床头，陈绪发现了那个人留下的印记。
    　　陈绪觉得自己要疯了。恨不得能拿起斧头砸穿这面墙。
    　　但又怕伤害到那个人。
    　　如果他还活着。
    　　聪明的下属赶在陈绪发疯之前，叫人把每个砖头都敲了个遍，然后就在床的一头，打开了这个密室。
    　　黑暗在悄无声息中弥漫着尸体发臭的气味。在草堆的一侧，陈绪发现了自己意料之中但赤裸的尸体。而在草堆下面，他的阿晓双手被铁链栓着，头尽可能靠着那个通风口。
    　　他的阿晓。
    　　他还活着的，如此轻的，受尽折磨的，阿晓。
    


	2. 陈绪（二）


    　　要是那狗皇帝没死，一定把他凌迟个几千片。看着现在这个几乎有人靠近就疯狂惨叫的阿晓，陈绪已经在脑内直接上演了十大酷刑。 　　
    　　阿晓似乎还认得他，但是那种歇斯底里已经成为了救命的稻草。仿佛是强调自己领地却没有任何武器的小兽在张牙舞爪，不仅是伺候洗漱吃饭，只要在他清醒时尝试走进他的房子里，他都在强烈地拒绝。甚至是陈绪趁着他睡着了，找人给他换衣服洗漱，每当有人碰到他，他都会在睡梦中颤抖。阿晓的身上残留着可怕的伤痕，陈绪无法想象他是如何忍受几乎被人剥皮的恐惧。而有一次他醒过来，陈绪能看到他眼里的黑夜。从此是他这成功的征服者来干粗活。 　　
    　　刚开始的那天，阿晓无法睁开眼，就连御医也没法靠近。而后在夜晚，他几乎是凑到窗前去看那柔和的月光，眼里却还是害怕。陈绪给他的房间点亮了长明灯，这样晚上好过了些。隔着窗，他能看到他的阿晓蜷缩在房间的一角，努力平息自己的恐惧。 　　
    　　看着被他搬回床上睡着的阿晓，陈绪已经等不及要把齐国老李家这一大帮子全灭了。所以从发现活着的林敬晓开始，废物太子忍受的是一个比自己还要等不及抓大皇子的可怕的人。而陈绪已经厌恶了伪装也懒得再伪装了。 　　
    　　在这安神的熏香满溢的房间里，陈绪有一搭没一搭地小声说着他的回忆。 　
    　　　“你还记得我们怎么相遇的吗？你知道我当年作为质子来这里，只有你看着我是友善的，而且是真的友善的，不是我这种装出来的，也不是那种天真的。” 　　
    　　　“怎么说呢，当年13岁的我，看到你的眼睛时我总是觉得以你也和我一样从小经历过很多事情。所以我之后听闻你就是个一帆风顺的富家子弟的时候，我觉得特别不可思议。” 　　
    　　　“你看，我本来还以为再也没有机会和你说上话了。” 　　
    　　　“我记得我不能出城，你给我带回来了很多见闻。其他人不敢在我面前提起游玩的事，或者提起了我觉得是在嘲讽我，而你说起来我没有这种感觉，反而觉得很高兴。” 　　
    　　　“你或许知道，也或许最好之后才知道，林府……” 　　
    　　　“你应该不知道，我当年听你说建宁时候，我是怎样的感觉。” 　　
    　　　“其实当时我也不知道。” 　　
    　　　“嗯，不说这些没用的。我要帮你复仇。你放心，这李家会完的。你瞧，我能再回来，不就是说明他们已经完了吗。” 　　
    　　　“这是你最喜欢的紫丁香。当年你说的时候我还嘲笑过你像小姑娘家一样，实在是对不起。我当年伪装得比较辛苦所以容我解放一下吧。” 　　
    　　　“不过我觉得你看出我了，才对我这么包容的吧。” 　　
    　　　“为什么你只比我大半岁，还不用经历过我的那些事，就能如此成熟呢？” 　　
    　　　“……” 　　
    　　这样的一方说话一方沉默的夜晚似乎没有终结，对话的另一边的人也没有当听众的能力。他睡得很浅，有时惨叫着醒来后咬着手腕动弹不得。 　　
    　　好消息是某一天晚上，陈绪还在说着，林敬晓睁开了眼睛，安安静静地听着他说话。陈绪刚开始还觉得是自己看走了眼，直到对方也张开了嘴，想要发出声音却只有空气的时候，他才反应过来。 　　
    　　即使是这样，明知面对毫无恶意的陈绪，林敬晓退到了床里头忍不住颤抖。陈绪心疼地再次在那人的尸体上插了把刀。 　　
    　　　“没事，他已经死了。不会再怎么样了。” 　　
    　　陈绪慢慢地靠近他，也察觉到了他正在搏斗着，在理智和身体的本能之间搏斗着。突然他掐住了自己脖子，引来一阵咳嗽，然后，笑了出来。 　　
    　　陈绪被这种笑惊呆了，直到阿晓那句“你打我吧”传到他耳朵里，他才反应过来。 　　
    　　　“用鞭子也好，棍子也好，打我吧。” 　　
    　　　“不会的，乖，没人...” 　　
    　　　“求求你打我吧。” 　　
    　　陈绪第二次听到阿晓那乞求的声音，上一次是在乞求那个害他的老皇帝收回建宁远嫁的成命，这一次... 　　
    　　　“乖，没事，不会再有人...”陈绪忍不住想凑上去安慰。 　　
    　　　“不要！”刚刚凑近点的阿晓飞快地往后躲，“鞭子，棍子，你不要过来！” 　　
    　　陈绪不知道该怎么办。他从小在战场上见过那么多悲愤痛苦受尽病痛折磨的人，却根本没见过这种。 　　
    　　看出了陈绪的不会做此事，林敬晓安静了下来。 　　
    　　　“出去。一个人。” 　　
    　　　“好。你别做傻事，我现在就出去。” 　　
    　　陈绪关上门，坐在台阶前，想着至少阿晓能说话了明天叫医生过来看看。屋里却传来一些声响。陈绪透过窗户，看到他右手拿着烛台砸另一只手。来不及细想，他冲了进去，想去拿下那烛台。而林敬晓却死死地抓着，甚至还那它当作防御的武器，如果他是在防御他人的接触的话。 　　
    　　陈绪被这烛台砸得生疼。而看到对方吸了冷气，似乎是恼怒了，林敬晓松开了手。 　　
    　　　“现在你可以打我了吧？”他跪坐在床上，张开双臂，似乎在期待着一个礼物。 　　
    　　陈绪只能先把烛台收起来再去安抚阿晓。看着陈绪不会给他礼物，甚至还要把他能找到的唯一工具的烛台拿走，林敬晓只知道去抢那个烛台。 　　
    　　大病未愈的人怎么可能打得过武将。而在夜晚滋生的东西，和这么多年积攒下的冲动，冲击着本来就心乱如麻的陈绪的心神。 　　
    　　意识到时，陈绪发现自己趴在病人身上，一只手将他双手压在头顶。身下之人没了反抗，黑夜中看不清表情。仿佛仍在荒唐的梦中，陈绪情不自禁吻着他的脖子。 　　
    　　他的衣服是亲手换的。擦澡也是亲手完成的。知道他现在稍微长了点肉的大腿。也知道在那三年里，曾经只是自己幻想以为永远得不到的事，被另外一个人尽情掠夺着。 　　
    　　呼吸和心跳声预示着将要到来的事，直到他发现阿晓的身体其实在不停地颤抖。
    　　这样的我和那个又什么区别呢？陈绪道着歉，安抚他。但是那僵硬的颤抖仍没有停止。直到他表示离开，走到门口，才听到了压抑的啜泣声。 　　
    　　他对于这样的自己，很生气。
    


	3. 李离


        半夜，李离被急躁的敲门声惊醒。而打开门后，他几乎直接被当事人压在地上。 　　
        感受到这充满欲望的躯体还被愤怒笼罩，即使是李离也害怕。稍微有点安慰的是，这事也早就不是第一次发生了。李离艰难地在陈绪将他衣服扒光的缝隙中将他俩带到床上。 　　
        其实这怎么也不算安慰。 　　
        不用考虑对方感受的情欲来得快去得也快，只是苦了咬牙忍痛的人，尤其那个折磨他的人的嘴里还呼唤着别人的名字。
        李离悠悠转醒时，天泛着微光。陈绪正坐在桌子旁，抱着酒壶直接往嘴里灌。李离走近，想要劝他少喝点。刚一夺下酒壶，这个似乎疯癫了一晚上的大帅身体不听使唤地趴在了桌子上。他全身散发着酒气，衣服上也全是酒渍，右手还沾满了酒。不仅如此，他还一直画着一个奇怪的符号，已然在木桌上留下痕迹。
        这个符号是两个并在一起的圆，他在御书房那儿见过。
        李离叹了口气，忍着身体的不适，将这人抬回床上。花了很久时间给这人换了套干净的衣服，虽然还想给他洗个澡，但实在是累得不行，就给他盖上被子防止着凉了。
        做完这些，天已大亮。罪魁祸首安稳地趴着，李离就是打了他两下屁股也没有反应，而清醒的时候这是李离绝对不敢有的动作。
        他不知道接下来要怎么对待这个人。能坚持到现在全凭自己的心，以及……他至今记得陈绪第一次见到他的眼神，温柔而痛苦……所以他相信了这人对他说的话，直到现在，才发现这是天底下最好笑的笑话之一。
        李离决定换上出行的衣服，去看看那个人，然后，就让一切结束吧。
        林敬晓所住的小院子被陈绪的手下们严密防卫着，不过这些人看到是李离也没有为难他什么。拿着陈绪腰牌的李离吩咐准备一辆马车，说等会儿陈绪会带里面的人出门。屋子的窗户是齐国特制的“玻璃”产品，与普通那种纸糊的相比外面的人能将里面看得清清楚楚。李离明白这是陈绪为了屋里的人特意花重金换的。林敬晓没有在床上，而是缩在靠近玻璃的角落里，裹着被子似乎是睡着了。
        他敲了敲玻璃，没有反应。然后接着敲。这并不是恶作剧，他想和这个人说说话。若说不上，看上两眼就走。但是，要说他心平气和那肯定是不对的。
        这声音最终将林敬晓吵醒。幸运的是，这次林敬晓并没有做梦，所以只是普通的惊醒。
        在李离的眼里，林敬晓比之前正常了些，毕竟这都有五六天了。林敬晓抬起头，看着窗外的人，并没有认出他来。李离也没有给他太多的时间，他直接打开了房门。
        发现有人进来，林敬晓下意识地张开嘴想叫，但是被自己的手捂住了。
        “你确实是个聪明人，还能明白现在是什么情况。”李离故意没有走近，“请安静一点，我是齐国人，来救你出去的。”
        李离读出了他眼中的不信，不过他能感觉到这次的计划会很顺利。
        “我带来了我们齐国人的衣服，你换好，我有腰牌能保证我们出城。”将衣服仍过去后，李离耸耸肩，“当然你要快一点，陈绪醒来赶过来我们就都完了。”
        “……我……我不知道出去……出去能去……哪里……”林敬晓的话断断续续，看得出来他确实有点相信自己。为什么？是我们有点像？还是说，这人已经找不到可以相信的人了。
        “那也比在这里好吧。还有，我虽然是齐国人，但是我和李家有仇。”
        “为什么……不对……你是他的……亲卫！”这人果然认出了自己。
        “是，我虽是齐国人，但很小就逃到吴国了，因为我姓李。”
        “……”
        “我叫李离。所以你不用担心什么陷阱。我既不可能是当朝天子的人，也不会把你交给陈绪，没这必要。”李离蹲在他面前，这么近的距离观察着，“有人说我们俩长得有点像，确实。难道林家也是李家哪个侧系的血脉？”看着林敬晓一脸紧张，他往后挪了几步，“我在他身边呆腻了，也不想在乎什么血海深仇了，感觉李家也差不多完了。我一个人也可以走，还会更顺利，只是觉得你应该和我很像，所以想着可以带你出去。如果你不愿意，就说一个’不‘字，我现在就走，当这事不存在。你说呢？”
        “好……走……”
        “那就快一点，我真拿不准那人啥时能从酒疯中醒过来。我在外面等你换好……”
        “谢谢……”
        院子里的天空如此湛蓝，如同李离此时的心情。他走之前给陈绪喂了许多药，保证他能昏睡个一整天。但以防万一，确实应该快一点。
        门打开了，林敬晓扶着墙，瘦弱的手遮着眼睛，努力适应真实世界。
        “我扶你？”
        “……嗯……”
        虽说是“扶”，但林敬晓只有一只手搭在他手上，其他地方保持着绝对的距离。
        “我叫人准备了马车，你等会什么都不要说，跟我上车，我有令牌，出了城门就安全了。”李离低头轻声叮嘱。身边的人微微地点了点头。
        后来的事就很顺利了，只是动作不便的林敬晓上马车花费了一些时间。不过当他坐到马车里时，李离都听到他松了口气。
        “有什么感觉？”
        “……就是……不被他们……看着了……”
        “毕竟是有名的小林大人，放心，我们出去之后就改个名字。”
        “嗯……谢谢……”
        “我也一直听着你的大名呢，这一路上就做个伴吧。”
        “嗯……谢谢……”
        “快点走了，应该来得及。”
        马车出城门的时候还没到正午。虽然出了绝对危险区域，但也没到相对安全区域，一合计，他们必须争分夺秒到大皇子的势力范围才行。所以在临近的城镇，两人把陈绪的豪华马车卖了，换了钱买了个简陋点的但速度快了不少。
        “你……准备去哪儿呢？”经过一天的相处，林敬晓对李离的警惕少了很多，而且这一天在外面世界看到了不少正常人，林敬晓已经恢复了些，虽然还是不能靠太近，但没有了之前哪种病态的防备姿态，除了时不时在自己掐自己(李离看着都觉得有点疼)外，说话还是有点不顺利。
        “不知道……不想在齐国，也不想去吴国。既然到这里了，那我就去西边的梁国吧。刚好梁和齐不是和亲了吗，应该相对安全些。你呢？”
        “不去梁国……不去……”
        “你还想留在这个国家吗？”
        “……”
        “我建议你不要在这，不然你总有一天会被陈绪捉回去，当然前提是他真的成功了。”
        “你为什么对他这么……还当他的……亲卫？”
        “我没有对他怎么，他帮我差不多完成了家族的复仇，也是个很好的雇主，我只是明白以后在他身边也没有什么意义了而已。”
        “所以……你带我离开……也是报复？”
        “……”李离干脆坦然承认了，“他骗了我这么些年，这么对他已经很不错了。”
        看着沉默的林敬晓，李离接着说。
        “而且，就因为我和他的关系，我知道……你在他身边，总有一天会变成之前那样，只是……换了个人……”
        “……我知道……所以我这几天……完全将这些展示出来……想看看他什么反应……”
        林敬晓端正坐姿，在摇晃的马车上向他行了个大礼。
        “谢谢你……不是因为什么，只是因为你这么做……谢谢你……”
        李离开心地笑了，无论过去发生过什么事，无论未来还有多少交集，他们会是很好的朋友。他俩不只有着相似的眼睛，还有相似的经历以及相似的心态。虽然李离并不确定林敬晓的过去是什么，但他相信这一点。
        他俩这个晚上相谈甚欢。
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，李离的名字来自司理理（x）  
> 以及，别说李离走得太绝情，在我的认知里这才是发现自己是”替身“时的正常反应，  
> 虽然李离出场不多，但我很喜欢，喜欢到想让他给陈绪捅上一刀（不捅是因为捅了情节就扯不下去了）  
> 不管怎么样，下一章终于开始正式虐身了瓦卡卡。


	4. 陈绪（三）


        “如果你不听话，我杀了建宁。”
        不停地挣扎的林敬晓安静了下来。虽然还是得不到他的心，但是能占有身体总比什么都没有的好。陈绪如此想着。他慢慢地解开这个人的衣服，抚摸着冰凉的躯体。跟上次照顾时相比阿晓没有什么变化，他能摸到肋骨，能摸到腰椎，甚至摸到几乎病态的盤骨。分身捅进去时，阿晓还是没有什么反应，没有声音，没有肉体上的反馈，陈绪觉得自己是在奸尸。
        这让他不爽到了极点。他不想再考虑被他强暴的人的感受，也不需要考虑。他一边语言羞辱，一边尽可能地让自己下面爽。这是他这两个月，哦不，这辈子都没体验过的爽。
        “你那几年，就是这么侍奉皇帝的？哪个男人受得了？”
        “忍着有什么用？你不喜欢吗？明明下面这么吸我。”
        “要不我叫人在这里上了建宁？这样你会不会爽点？”
        “或者我先操她，再操你，你会不会觉得是自己在操她？”
        下面的人被他搞得哭了起来。他将此人放在御书房的床上，用衣服绑住双手，扶起腰。瘦弱的双腿中间被他再次贯穿时，阿晓在反抗，却又在害怕着反抗带来的恶果，这些早被淹没在陈绪粗暴的动作下了。
        “这几年，你听话，我就不杀她，知道吗？”
        阿晓哭着点点头。陈绪更放肆地抽插，而阿晓也随着他的动作也压抑不住呻吟。
        “你说的……你会放了……我父亲……”
        最后射在深处时，陈绪听到破碎的身音，这让他有些奇怪。而这人被绑在床头的手在墙上画着“无尽”的符号，让陈绪以为阿晓把自己当成那个老皇帝了。
        想要拍拍头安慰他，却发现自己身上确实穿着黄袍，手伸向了下方的乳头揉捏着。
        “放心，日子还长着呢。朕的，爱卿。”
    
        陈绪从如此荒唐的梦中醒来，下半身已不能直视，不过手还是撸动起来，打算借着梦的余温再爽一次。
        自从两个月前林敬晓和李离一起逃跑，他再也没有好好享受过。虽然位高权重，要什么有什么，但尝试那些的时候，要么和实际的李离比较着，要么和想象的阿晓比较着，结论就是，他只想把这两人抓回来然后关起来只属于自己。
        两个或许贪心了点，一个也行。反正他现在很能理解老皇帝对他的阿晓做的事，虽然理解是理解，但不原谅还是不原谅。这段日子，他调用了一切力量去寻找他俩的下落却一无所获。另外，他也感受到了之前太小瞧现在这个废物皇帝，不给他过最开时始那么好的日子了。
        唯一的好消息是，半个月前，建宁公主回到这里。这个落魄的和亲公主，被梁国国君一纸休书赶了出来，从曾经的人见人爱的小公主变成了被夫君嫌弃只得回娘家的不合格妇人。原本以为她会躲到大皇子的军队里，没想到她真的回到这个被敌军占领的都城了。
        知道建宁会回来时，陈绪首先想到，要是阿晓知道那他也会回来，虽然他对有着这种觉悟的自己很不甘心。而四年不见的建宁公主成熟了许多。她对着掌握生杀大权的自己并没有什么好脸色，当然也知道自己不方便杀她。对这样的建宁他确实没有什么办法，不过他也不是什么好心之人，必要的控制手段那是少不了的。
        日子一天天过去，还是没有什么阿晓的消息，让他不禁怀疑起了自己的决定。至少，梁国君主抛弃建宁这一举动也向他表明了梁国对齐吴之间纠纷的态度：跟我没关系。
        所以这天一大清早，属下告诉他林敬晓出现在南门并自爆身份时，陈绪一度怀疑这是陷阱。直到他亲自到南门。
    
        在与那辆被偷的马车的同款里，陈绪不想再压抑自己。他将眼前的人抱在怀中，手伸向衣服内里，想要像梦里一样去玩他的乳头。
        “我想你应该明白你现在回来意味着什么。”这两个月，阿晓恢复了不少，还能在腰上摸出一小把肉出来，而那温热的触感告诉他确实不是梦。“如果你还想让建宁活着，至少让我高兴一点。”
        怀中的人却主动拉扯自己的衣服，这反而让陈绪有点不知所措。
        “我回来和她无关，是因为你。”他的阿晓竟然摸起了自己的脸，还笑了，“这三年，这两个月，我一直在想这个问题，直到我听到她的消息时，我想明白了。”说着，阿晓拉起陈绪的手放在了自己的心脏上，“我想明白了，这三年，我已经忘记她了，而……的时候，我是靠着你而活下来的。”
        那里确实有颗火热的心脏在砰砰直跳。陈绪趁机蹂躏着那出突起，而阿晓的身体的反应虽然有些僵硬，但没有闪躲，更没有明显的拒绝。
        “你这么说，难道不是想趁机跟她撇清关系吗？”陈绪另一只手沿着他的后背向下，更加大胆地揉捏起已稍显丰满的臀，“要是你牺牲这么多，我还杀了她，你会不会反过来杀了我？”
        “我想……”他的身体确实还是控制不住地颤抖，“你不会杀她，你没有这么坏……毕竟我们三个一起长大……”
        “但是我也没想到你会回来，我以为以你的性格想要救她，应该会去帮助老大明面让我失败，而不是委身于我。”
        “是吗，让你失望了……人……是会被经历改变的……”他的手还是没有离开自己的脸，直视的目光逼自己不得不有所回应，“我也不希望你改变……我们这些一起长大的知道对方善良的本性……不然……我怎么会喜欢你呢……”
        他眼里出现了痛苦的神色。
        “而且……经历过这些事……我对李家所有人都没有好感……怎么可能会离开你这个救命恩人而去投奔仇家……还是为了仇家的女儿杀了你……”阿晓主动靠得近一点，“你要做的和我想做的……没有任何冲突……我想给我父亲报仇……”
        “你想……”
        “我不想看他们全死，但我想看他们死去一大部分，剩下的屈辱地活下去，就像……当年的我一样……至少三年前那些人……都该死……”
        陈绪吻了下去。两人在没有颠簸的马车上缠在一起。而马车停下来时，阿晓终于从这个让他窒息的吻里解脱出来，大口呼吸。
        “你饿了吧？我还没吃早饭，”陈绪深呼吸后，笑着说，“我们一起吧。”
        不急，今天这一天才刚开始，还有许多事没有做呢。
    


	5. 陈绪（四）


        所谓吃早饭，不是吃人，就是吃早饭。
        "你这两个月在哪儿？"陈绪问喝着粥的林敬晓。
        “我去了南边一个小村庄，给孩子教书。”
        “就没碰到一个美丽的村姑吗？”
        “……没有……”
        “我这两个月找你俩可是找得好辛苦。”
        “我和李离第三天就分开了，他要去北边草原，我不想离开这里。”
        “你觉得他怎么样？”
        “他人很好，我们算一见如故吧。”
        “他人要是不好，怎么会帮你逃出去……”陈绪可摆不出什么好脸色。
        “其实那天他是要我自己选择走还是不走的。我之所以走，是想找个没人认识的地方静一静。觉得你很可能不让，我就自己做决定了。”
        “我昨天还想着，要是能找到你，我一定把你绑回来关在屋子里每天只有我再也逃不出去。”他抚摸着林敬晓的长发，说话的语气无比温柔，内容却让对方紧张，“不过还好，我倒不会像那人一样对你。而且……”他的手逐渐伸入脖子，惹得对方只能放下碗由他摆弄，“我知道你的能力，要是你在我这边，我们俩联合，那我现在就可以喝酒庆祝。”
        “我不陪你喝酒。”阿晓严肃地说，“我闻到酒气就想吐……”
        陈绪想起了御书房里的酒堆。
        “他不给我水喝，灌了我很多酒，然后……笑我是个孕妇……”阿晓那陷入可怕回忆的脸色变幻，“还说……”
        陈绪大声呼唤他的名字，用力将他摇醒。阿晓吃痛了一下，恢复了回来。是他掐了自己。
        陈绪将那被掐的左手拿过来，袖子下藏的是青青紫紫的斑，仿佛是久远王朝的历史。
        “下次我还这样，你就打我吧。”阿晓笑了，“脸也好，这也好，棍子也行，只要能将我从中拉出来就行。”
        “你不能这么对自己……”
        “我一直害怕，害怕这些是我的梦，等我醒来，会发现我还在那里……”他摸着自己的手，“只有这些痛苦才让我相信，现在是现实，吧……”
        “现在不是梦，这是真的，那人已经死了。”
        “我做过很多次，每当梦里觉得是现实而高兴时，真正的现实都会让我醒来。”阿晓整理自己的衣服，接着喝粥，“不过呢，不管是现实还是梦，只要自己能接受就好了……”
        陈绪不知道怎么安慰他，只是将他紧紧地抱在怀里。
        “好啦，你不是饿了吗，为啥不吃。”阿晓笑着将馒头塞到他嘴里，“为了我们的目标，还有很多事要做，不是吗？”
    
        陈绪确实没法闲着。这儿有听自己的话的军队，有表面听话实际不知听谁话的军队，对面有头痛的军队，远方还有即将支援这儿的母国的军队。除此之外，李家皇族、投靠他的大臣，对他表面恭敬但不知腹谤几何的大臣，以及忍气吞声但可能会冲出来朝他扔臭鸡蛋的民众，没有一个省油的灯。
        这一天，陈绪带着阿晓考察了一遍自己的力量。因为还没有完全对他放下戒心，他知道些无伤大雅的也无妨。这也是对他考察的一部分。阿晓完成得很好，犀利地指出问题，并给出了很好的建议，仿佛回到了当年那个能用才气让自己主动拉近关系的少年。
        “你说的这个问题，确实如此。我出生、成长在这里，知道大部分人确实欺软怕硬。但如果是关系自己的问题，人也容易联合起来，自古衰弱的专制王朝就是在这种机制下崩溃的，当然大多数本质上是没钱无以为继了。”吃晚饭时，他俩还在讨论着，“大部分人呢，想法也简单，认为敌人的敌人就是自己的朋友。我们现在面临的是'民众-李家皇帝和他势力-李家非皇帝势力-我们'的四角关系。我们要当谁的敌人，谁的朋友，就是最基本的问题了。”
        “……我现在在犹豫，是让你去混入朝臣之中呢，还是帮我去控制我不能掌握的军队。”
        “我选择前者。首先是我对臣子之间的事熟悉而军队不是，其次，我去军队太突兀，可以找值得信任的人。”
        “比如？”
        “比如，羽林军里其实有一个高级将领对建宁仰慕已久，即使她远嫁了也一直没娶妻……”
        “你还是在保护她。”
        “我只是作为一个决策者分析我们可以用的东西。如果建宁在我们手里死了，而他又发疯，那我们更没办法控制皇帝了。”
        陈绪知道他说的有道理，但心里的酸味还是没法消散。
        “我知道你还不是信任我，不过没关系。毕竟我也对不起你。”阿晓放下碗筷，“只是，局势不太乐观。”
        “还行吧，我哥的军队应该已经准备就绪，就等我们前后夹击了。”
        “我是说都城内，以我对太子的了解，他真的没有你眼中那么蠢。我怀疑他在……”
        “扮猪吃老虎？”
        “对……很有可能……需要仔细观察……”
        “我对猪怎么吃老虎没什么兴趣，但我想吃你……”
        “……”
    
        阿晓没有拒绝，反而自愿说先去洗个澡。这点让他兴奋地表示可以一起洗，但被回绝了。陈绪估计是他需要“找个地方静一静”。陈绪自己也找地方静静，洗了个冷水澡。冰冷的水让他体会到什么是兴奋的现实，他有点理解早上阿晓说的那些话了。
        阿晓推门进来时，陈绪几乎什么都没穿，这个视觉冲击让他呆立在门口。
        “你不过来，我就去找你了。”看着这人还是没有反应，陈绪裹了层布遮住关键部位就向他走去。
        “不行……我还是做不到……”阿晓摊坐在地上，眼里全是恐惧，“不要过来……不要……”
        陈绪试图将他抱起。虽然没有什么反抗，但僵直的身体也咯得他难受。
        “对不起……我以为我能做到的……”刚被放到床上，阿晓就弹起来跪着求他。
        “没事。现在这样就好……”陈绪凑过身，抱着他的头，劝他躺下来，“这一天，这几个月也累了吧，放心睡就行了……”
        他听着怀里的人的哭声，拂去那泪水。
        “我想……但是好害怕……害怕回到那时候……”
        “不怕，乖。你知道怎么区分现实和梦境吗？梦境里你仔细去想，也只能想着大概却没法想起你为什么在这里的细节。如果回忆越具体越不可能是梦境。”
        “嗯……但是好疼……”
        “有我在，不疼的。”
        “你是不是对李离也很好……”
        “我喜欢他，是因为当时我以为你已经死了，而恰巧出现一个跟你长得像的人，以为是老天送给我的礼物……”
        他准备强硬点。如果他不逼他跨出这一步，那他们还要花多久时间呢？已经等不及了。
        陈绪吻着那想了很久的唇。阿晓刚开始还试图逃避，最终还是认命地闭上眼睛。
        “对……就是这样……交给我就好了……”
        和今天早上的梦一样，阿晓听话地任他脱去自己的衣物。不同的是，他感觉到了对方的呼吸，这是真实的人。不是梦中，他也一遍遍确认此事。涂了软膏的手指进入火热之地时，他舔着身下之人脸颊上咸咸的泪水。这具敏感的身躯随着异物进入发出控制不住细小的呻吟声。
        他的阿晓，虽然很痛苦，很害怕，但紧紧地抱着自己。是真正的属于他的，阿晓。
        分身在笔画了几下后早已迫不及待。而用身体感受到这个事实的人下意识逃避，使得入口和物体之间总是无法善终。陈绪用力将人禁锢在身下，终于顺利入了正题。
        “痛的话，我们就停止。”
        “唔……求求你……”阿晓梗咽着，“清洗掉……我肮脏的……过去……”
        “不是你的过去肮脏……你不肮脏……肮脏的不是你……”他抚摸着这剧痛苦的躯体，“不要憋着，我希望能感觉到你……”
        “嗯……不痛……”可是这人明明都疼得手指都扭曲着，“只要能接受，就不会痛……如果接受不了，那也不会痛……”
        “小时候你不是说过吗，不要从被伤害的人身上去找他被伤害的理由……”他如愿进入他的身体，想要用自己的方式帮他摆脱这种梦魇，“快乐是自己的，没有人能夺去，也没有人能拿这个羞辱你……”
        “快乐……痛……”
        “如果是快乐，沉迷其中即可……”他小心地动作起来，“如果是痛苦，尽量不要让自己受伤，也不要伤害他人即可……受伤了也不是你的错……”
        “哈哈哈……”他一时分不清阿晓是在哭还是在笑，“可是我们都是在以为伤害他人后伤害自己才能活下来的吧……”
        “但是你的身体是诚实的……”他能感受到这个人在一边沉迷于被侵犯带来的痛苦，一边将这份痛苦压抑下。这是如此矛盾。
        这种矛盾反而让他安心起来。后来回想时，他是从这个时候开始信任这个人的。
        陈绪就此滑向深渊。
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面开始扯1号男主的真正核心部分。  
> 以及我真的不会写H...但至少这段写得让自己很开心...虽然写完一看...额...  
> 脑袋里一直回响着nojiken在突触的灵柩里那句“请解剖我”。大概就是类似的感觉。  
> 算了，开心就好。


	6. 建宁


        回到都城两个月后，建宁终于有机会走进曾经的林府。她让华城跟着，但一个人走入曾经的林敬晓的房间。这个本应该记录着他们的过去的房间失去了所有的东西，连灰尘也没有。
        一个月前，陈绪让她和林敬晓见了一面，当然不可能给两人单独见面的机会。陈绪淡定地坐在中间，如果可以忽略三人之间尴尬的关系，那让她仿佛回到了十年前三人吃着小食侃天侃地的时候。
        知道阿晓回来，她觉得她明白了所有的事。他之所以回来，是为了自己。如同当年敢夜闯皇宫要和自己私奔，只是这次他实在没有办法趁黑夜将自己脱离囚笼。可当她发现他俩之间的关系时，她动摇了。她也意识到，陈绪说的关于他的事情，包括他和父皇的事，都是真的。可是，他看着她的眼神，也是真的。
        她和阿晓都知道对方有无数话想倾诉。但他的眼神也告诉她，不能将这些表现出来，不能让陈绪知道。是的，他已经做到了尽可能的切割，那么就要换她这边了。
        建宁蹲在屋子的中心。手里把玩着一些小药丸。
        她想起很久很久之前，阿晓说过一个故事。有一个人发现所在的世界是假的，手里有两个药丸。一个吃了会忘记事实沉迷于完美的虚假，另一个吃了需要经历痛苦迎来残酷的真实，那么，要是你是他，你会选择哪个？她和陈绪都毫无犹豫地选择第二个，但阿晓选择第一个。
        人总是小瞧未曾体验过的苦难。当时14岁的富家公子林敬晓用和经历年龄完全不符的语气说。
        她数着药丸的数目，重复这句话。
        她下定了决心。在阿晓推门进来的那一刻，她将这些药丸悉数吞尽。
    
        做完这件事，这几年里，她第一次全身心地放松了。
        阿晓走过来，手里拿着她最喜欢的紫丁香花。两人终于迎来盼望已久的拥抱。
        “我从后门来的，应该没有人发现。现在不那么严了？”
        “嗯。至少我和华城出来，他管不着。”她眼泪再也控制不住，“我每天需要吃他给的解药才能活下来。”
        “那我想办法把真正的解药拿到手。”他温柔地抚摸着她的背，“其他呢？他没有怎么对你吧？”
        建宁摇摇头，“对不起……我为父皇的事对不起……包括对你家里人也对不起……”
        “……”那双手也僵住，但很快恢复往常，“我没事，不是你的错……”他捧起她的脸，边说边碰了碰额头。“这些事，我的心也没有变。你真好……你是唯一一个这么跟我说的……”
        “你现在还恨他们吗？那些没有帮助你的人……比如皇兄……”
        他笑了：“我现在明白，人能比想象中经受更多。我只要你活着，恨与不恨都无所谓的。比如陈绪，我恨他，但我也不恨他。只要你还活着，我们就有希望……”
        她替他感到无穷的悲哀。
        “不行了……”她挣脱开来，“我马上就要死了……”
        “为什么……”
        “他的毒是没有解药的……我不想再这么活下去了……也不想成为你的累赘……”
        “我逼他把解药交出来……”
        “没用的……”反而是她踮起脚尖去安慰这个人，“我的身体我自己清楚，即使有解药，我也活不过两年了……所以我向皇兄要了些毒药……”
        阿晓的眼睛里不是悲伤，而是死亡，甚至让建宁感觉，此时接近死亡的是他而不是自己。
        “你为什么总是这样……总是擅自选择结束，要我怎么办……”
        “因为实在是太痛了。这些毒药虽然会死，但不会那么痛，还不知道要痛多少次……”
        嘴里的血水再也抑制不住，她倒在他怀里，而阿晓也坚持不下去，摊坐在地上。
        “我求求你不要死……”他的声音完全不受控制，“你知道吗，如果你死了，这辈子的所有对我而言都是惩罚……”
        她想要抹去他满脸的泪水，却发现手已不听使唤。
        “是惩罚我上辈子太懦弱？所以即使我是男的所有的事也重新来过？“
        ”还是惩罚我上辈子太仇恨乃至杀了人？所以那时也不曾体验的东西需要在这里亲自感受？”
        “不是惩罚……我这几年在梁国，才理解了那天晚上你对我说的话……我要同命运抗争，听到你还活着的消息，我决定回来见你……”她想安慰他，“所以这是我自己的决定，连大皇兄也没有拉住我……请你不要自责……不是你的错……”
        "我知道我回到自己的国家，就只有这个结局……我还是来了……你能回来救我出去……我已经很开心了……"
        她脸上感觉到阿晓那温热的眼泪，将身体里的痛冲淡了不少。
        他还在一遍遍地求自己不要死。
        最后的清明之时，她感觉到身体离开了这个人。原来是华城冲了进来。
        “不要动他……不是他……这是我的遗愿……”她大口呼吸，意图再保持一丝顺畅，“你以后所有行事听他的……不要马上通知别人……等他恢复了之后再说……别人问起就是我一个人把自己关在屋里……你以后听他的……记住了吗……”
        华城跪在她面前。眼前的两个是她最信任的人，而阿晓……
        “你总是说上辈子……可是我不记得了……对不起啊……如果还有下辈子……希望我能记得……”
        眼前变得模糊不清，声音也逐渐远离。这就是死亡吗。真的很疼呢。
        “希望我还能记得……”
        在这昏暗的痛苦里，她感觉到了遥远的温暖。有个熟悉的声音在呼唤她的名字。
        可惜她已无法回答了。
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别的不知道...果然还是虐les写得最爽了(笑)


	7. 陈绪（五）


        得知建宁的死讯时，陈绪第一次后悔没有念在当年的情分上对她好一点。他确实给她下了毒药，虽然发作时会有解药，但解药只能缓解疼痛。陈绪估计着在一切结束之后，她会真正死去。不是现在，不是故意死在林府，仿佛是拿自己的死将他拍死在阿晓心里，如果阿晓对她还有感情的话。
        阿晓听到她的死，却没有什么反应。第一句话是，“那我们得看看还能不能抓牢华城了。”
        “你不想知道她是怎么死的吗？”
        “难道是你干的？不是你的话，就是你口中的废物皇帝了吧。”
        “……她自己吃了毒药……但毒药确实是皇帝准备的……”
        “所以说，太子不是‘废物’，他这招当然也不高明，不过确实有效果。下面我们一定要加强保卫，不然很容易在阴沟里翻船……”
        “她是在林府，你的房间里自杀的……”
        阿晓沉默了很久。
        “我想去看看……”
    
        夜探鬼屋不是什么有意思的活动，更何况这个鬼屋里的鬼魂们都是他们熟悉的人。
        “父亲是当着我的面死的。”阿晓熟练地走在前面，陈绪看不见他的表情，“其实皇帝的那些说辞没有错，父亲确实是想弑君。”
        路过属于父母的房间，他停了下来。
        “只是当时，皇帝更狠。他提前知道，然后把我抓起来了……”
        放下灯笼，阿晓磕了几个头。
        “你知道吗？我第一次……就是在父亲的尸体面前……”面对夜里那抹绝对的黑暗，他嘴角上扬，“他说，像她。虽然知道有这种事，但轮到自己头上时，是真的好痛，痛到觉得之前的那么多年以为自己好不容易才坚持下来的内心的折磨都只是开胃菜。可是明明那么痛了，他还说，早知道就应该要父亲活着看这个场景……”
        这一个多月，陈绪从没敢去询问那三年的细节。平静月光下的人用平静的语调说着让他抓狂的话，仿佛是恶魔在耳边轻语。
        “不要再想了……”
        “所以，我为什么一直不敢来这里。至于现在，又多了一个……”
        阿晓不再说话，也没有动作，只是站在自己的房间门口。就这么安静地站着，平静得让陈绪完全看不懂他。
        “外面有点冷，我们进去吧。”陈绪实在忍受不下去了。
        “……好……”
        本来干净的房间里，现在有了一小摊血迹，一摊下午他命令很多人擦也擦不掉的血迹。
        阿晓站在血迹面前，“没想到我们三人还能这么相聚……公主成为了牺牲品的公主，皇子成为了恶灌满盈的皇子，大臣成为了斯德哥尔摩的大臣……哈哈哈……”
        陈绪终于察觉到，阿晓的状态确实很可怕。
        “你是不是又陷进去了，醒醒！”
        “我很清醒……大概只在兔死狐悲……但建宁她既然选择在这里……那就是希望我给她报仇……”
        “你会为了她报仇吗？”
        “会吧……在这里我还是为她感到悲伤……”
        “你不会，还喜欢她？”
        “不知道……”阿晓把手放在自己的心脏上，如此熟悉的动作刺激着陈绪的神经，“可能吧……”
        陈绪真的害怕起来。他趴在阿晓身上，想要用吻来重申自己的主权。而他的阿晓在反抗，越反抗，他越生气。他将他抵在墙上，手也不老实地摸着。
        “不要！”
        “不要什么！你难道不知道你的身体，女人还能满足你吗？”
        “不要在这里……”
        “为什么？难道是你们当年在这里就做过？”陈绪越想怒气越压抑不下来。一个为别人妇的女人。而自己，对他这么好，救他命，帮他报仇，什么都可以干。
        “我决定了，我要在这里上了你。”他解开自己的腰带，将阿晓的双手绑在身后，然后去脱那些妨碍的东西。
        “求求你，我们回去，不要在这里……”阿晓还是在想着挣脱，陈绪将这人翻过身朝上，接着一巴掌拍了过去。
        “如你所说，我对你太仁慈了，我应该趁她活着的时候，当面上了你……”
        趁着阿晓没有回过神，他又给了一巴掌。
        “或者我先上了她，再操你，你会不会更满意啊！嗯？”
        直到没有扩张就直接被凶器侵入时，阿晓才发出了短促的呼痛声。
        “你看你，不需要准备就能接受男人操……她在梁国皇帝床上也是如此吧，啊……”
        “你知道……唔……为什么这个房间的所有东西……都不见了吗……”阿晓仿佛没听到这些羞辱的话，双眼没有焦点地望着被灯笼的光映照着的屋顶。只是在自言自语。
        “我只知道……”陈绪毫无顾忌地发泄自己的情绪，“我可是为了你，专门找人打扫，才能如此干净……”
        “那个人……他专门把跟我……我相关的东西都……啊……销毁了……”
        “是吗？”
        “你知道……为什么他会对我……”阿晓深吸了一口气，“我父亲……为什么会……”
        “我现在对你家的故事没兴趣。”
        “唔……都是因为我真正的母亲……哈哈哈……你一定不知道……建宁她……啊……”
        听到这个名字的陈绪将他的腰抓得更紧，再用力往前一顶。
        “她……她是我的妹妹……”
        “哈哈哈……没错……那个人才是我真正的父亲……他杀了我的生母……父亲花了很多年……要为生母报仇……”
        “唔……你说……是喜欢妹妹的哥哥不正常呢……还是喜欢儿子的父亲不正常呢……是杀了妻子的丈夫不正常呢……还是杀了父亲的儿子不正常呢……”
        “我看林家老爷子也不太正常啊。”
        “反正……所有人都失败了……都失败了……”
        他擦去了身下之人的眼泪。这是求和的间隙。即使是在昏暗的灯光下，阿晓身上的旧伤仍将陈绪踩入尘埃。
        “那我是谁？”
        没有回应。
        “你是谁？”
        “我是你……的肉。”
        “肉？”
        “只是肉。”仿佛在确认着这个事实，阿晓点点头。
        “谁的？”疼痛。这一点与其说是陈绪发觉的不如说是阿晓展现给他看的。他突然不想看到，于是将之前脱下的衣服铺在“肉”的上半身上。
        “不要！阿绪！阿绪！”双手被困在身后的阿晓突然激烈地挣扎起来。“求求你！”恐惧带来的剧烈缩紧差点让享受之人直接泄出。
        没有任何意义的求饶一直没有停止。
        或者说陈绪听着对方哀叫着自己的名字，也不想停止。
        即使如此害怕，阿晓还在忍着哭声。
        不是忍，是害怕。害怕惹怒在他身上发泄的人引来更大的惩罚。害怕……回到那片黑暗里。
        “阿绪……求求……让我能看到你……”
        他将衣服挪开。满脸眼泪的人却把眼睛闭上。
        “别怕，是我。”陈绪一边凑在阿晓耳边，一边将束缚双手的腰带解开。
        “唔……不要打我……”阿晓几近讨好地用自由的双手抱着他。
        “不会的，乖。”他擦着不断涌出的眼泪。“我是阿绪，不会故意打你的。”
        “嗯……”不知道阿晓到底理解了多少现实。那双眼睛终于看着自己，看到了最后。
        明明是看着自己的。
    
        “所以，算起来你应该是三皇子。”陈绪抚摸着阿晓的肚子，而被抚摸的人看着灯笼的阴影发呆，“你之前为什么不说？”
        “我没想到你还是这么不信任我。而且，所有证据应该都被他销毁了，说了也没有意思。只要我没有因为那三年得了失心疯，这应该是真的。在我找到证据之前，我没有必要让其他人知道。”
        “其他人……包括我？”
        “今晚之前……包括所有人……像李离，他发现一点蹊跷，但问我林家还是我母亲是不是有李家的血缘……他也没太多想。”
        “那李离……”
        “没错，李离算起来应该是我亲生爷爷的哥哥的孙子。当年因为上上个皇帝上位铲除了之前的几个兄长被迫逃离了这个国家。”
        “你知道这些……还打算向现在的皇室复仇？”
        “我说了，我对他们没有任何好感。不是血缘问题，我自认为我姓林，有或没有那些事……我都姓林。”
        “我在想，如果我们已经失去华城这张牌了，要不干脆打出去？或许，我们在明而对方在暗才是不失败的关键……”
        阿晓笑了，“我想的和你一样。”
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，如果看过《庆余年》，林老爷子可以认为是范建和萍萍的合体版本（x）  
> 关于上一辈的介绍不会太多，因为和庆余年差不了太多，但没有五竹神庙监察院，  
> 老皇帝在这里不止皇帝病得厉害，而且鬼父了，  
> 至于老娘是不是也是穿越这点不重要。  
> 不过为什么姓林，不是因为范闲那岳父啦，其实还是取自小叶子。（一叶障目（木），林家两位都这样）  
> 其实父母辈的当个背景板就行了，我只想虐主角。  
> 华城来源于华山岳，当然公主和李渔完全不一样。  
> 我写血迹那一块的时候，脑袋里想着的竟然是PandoraHearts里面Oz面对Elliot尸体的那一幕。  
> 大概这人心里也跟Leo一样喊了二十几个啊吧。不过确实他面对建宁尸体的心态和Leo面对Elliot的是有点像（如果您能看到最后的话应该能理解吧），如果嗑Elliot×Leo的话就更像了。


	8. 陈绪（六）


        这是陈绪人生中最辉煌的一天的开始。他和他的将士们在异国都城的皇宫里，准备着第二天的行动和胜利。
        这天在和阿晓计划好第二天清晨如何与城外皇兄的队伍联合作战后，他将部下们召集起来开了个“鼓励仪式”。这是阿晓提议的，陈绪想想也同意了。为了能稳定都城的局势做到和皇兄接应上，他和一些将领们这个月专注于拔除都城内部问题，也能感受到属下们的些许不安。前几天正式将傀儡废物赶下了皇座，再杀了几个忠于太子的大臣，其他的倒是听话了起来。如阿晓所料，能忍气到现在的大部分很早就做了心理准备，真正忠于齐国皇室的从陈绪入城这天开始就很难伪装三个月这么久。现在已完全控制住都城内的局势，他也能抽出一部分与外面前后夹击。
        是的，在他、阿晓和皇兄的计划里，皇兄的大军已经将齐国大皇子的军队赶到了都城周围。而对大皇子而言，明明是自己的国家，前方的都城和后方的异国军让他腹背受敌，这段时间的势力范围已经比之前小了很多，正是一举消灭的大好时期。
        在这个属于他的皇宫的正中心，刚刚被扶上皇位的君主端起了酒杯。阿晓明显在忍受着不适，但还是面带微笑地向下方的部下们示意，然后一饮而净。
        看着那空空如也的酒杯，属下们的气氛也到了最高潮。他们都知道阿晓没法饮酒，不是没法饮，是根本不能靠近酒气，当然也知道阿晓多少有心思在明天的战场上，对他、对老大、对自己、对所有人、对胜利有多重要。在他们心里，林敬晓是一个神奇的人。有名的异国才子、为老大叛离自己的国家、男的“皇子妃”，以及这段时间老大说的老皇帝私生子，哪一条都足够帮助他们消耗酒精和在异国的紧张。而每一个与他共事过的，都被他的能力折服，不再真的嘲笑他“靠屁股上位”。正因为有了林敬晓这个土生土长的齐国都城人，他们对都城的掌握才能无比顺利，也才有可能在异国做出这种包围敌国军队的作战计划。连他都喝酒来鼓励，大家也不再拘谨，纷纷拿起了酒杯。
        “今天不能放纵，明天还有关键的事要做，所以我没给各位准备太多。剩下的等你们凯旋共庆！”大家听着一个皇帝说着不合格的“皇帝话”倒也没觉得什么。齐国的皇帝被他们的老大当女人对待，这对他们怎么都算是扬眉吐气的事。
        陈绪看着面色惨白的阿晓，也连忙发表了相似的说辞。不过他看着部下们的酒确实也没多少，吩咐他们喝完这酒尽早回去准备。
        而颤抖的手在努力控制着将酒杯放在御桌上后，直接捂上嘴。陈绪连忙扶着阿晓走到帷幕后面，都不去在意属下们几近嘲笑的哄叫。
        刚转进门后阿晓再也控制不住，痉挛般地一边吐一边抽搐，示意陈绪从他腰间取出药。刚恢复一点，阿晓就加快脚步离开这里，是因为残留的酒气吗？
        即使吃了药，阿晓说话的时候嘴边还是残留着气味。而这一点点酒精似乎让他神志不太清楚，走路不稳依在人身上还在说些胡话。什么要把这皇宫烧掉，什么把老皇帝挖出来当着他儿子们的面鞭尸之类的。
        反正也是最后一个晚上了，就陪他胡闹一下吧。陈绪这么想着。然后他发现他俩走到了御书房。而且，阿晓就这么带着他往里走。
        这是林敬晓从被救出之后第一次来到御书房。这人一边用奇怪的语调重复着“不怕不怕啦我神经比较大”一边扬着头故意走进去，旁边清醒的人想拽也拽不回来。当然这个嘴硬充狠的家伙进去就怂了，怂到在第一个会见大臣的房间里面就紧张地挪不开脚步，更别说后面那间有密室的屋子。
        此时想要进来的人往后退但反被旁边的人拉住。
        “我想帮你摆脱这层束缚。”陈绪在他耳边说。那三年和这个地点是阿晓最深处的恐惧，就连在两人身体间相交合时，他有时会产生一种被人限制的不适感。陈绪知道这来源于刻在身体上的记忆，按阿晓的说法叫“条件反射”。虽然被限制、被折磨的是明明是阿晓本人，虽然他尽可能地控制着自己的反应，但这件事如同一根刺横在两人中间，拔除时或许会痛，但这是必不可少的步骤，如果他俩还想这么走下去。
        所以阿晓是想靠着其他时间绝对不会有的酒劲来这里吧？
        “我不知道……”阿晓闭上眼睛深呼吸，“要怎么做……”
        “不要逃避那些东西，想起它们，接受它们。就像我小时候很多人死在我面前，我一直觉得他们的鬼魂缠绕在我身边，直到我再次回到那个地方再次杀了一些人。”
        “我也想杀了他……不对……我已经杀了他了……不对……谁要他自己脑袋摔到碎酒坛上……”
        “没错，他已经死了。但你可以再杀他一次，在记忆里杀死他。”
        “这怎么会忘记……就在这里……就在这个桌子上……”
        “睁开眼睛！看着我！”
        阿晓睁开眼睛。那一双无法让他释怀的漂亮凤眼的眼底里转动着千万的光与暗，而交织的景色主动靠近了陈绪。陈绪发现是阿晓主动吻了上来。这样的开场十分稀少，尤其在这个地方。他也不想闭眼，只想感受这一切。
        然后他察觉到一个药丸从对方嘴里传到自己口中，意识到不对时已经被对方的攻势逼着咽了下去。而阿晓立马离开他，并从腰带里再拿出几个药丸吞服。
        那双眼睛连同整个房间一起冷了。
        他俩相继倒在桌前，接着是那个先倒下的站了起来。
        “你……为什么……”
        “为什么……你说呢？”他的阿晓笑了，带着锋利的刺，“陈绪，我告诉你。你这人生中最成功的一天，还没有开始，就已经结束了。”
    
        陈绪醒过来时是一片黑暗，身体能感觉到的除了稻草的刺痛感，还有渴和饿。他一时分不清现在是在梦中，还是刚刚那一段记忆才是梦。不过双手被铁链铐着的真实触感在警告他不可怠慢，不然就是，死。
        这是陈绪11岁之后再也没经历过的对死亡的恐惧，在完全不利的情况下的对死亡的恐惧。
        将被黑暗折磨了很久的陈绪救出的是一阵脚步声和一声机关发动的声响。随后的光亮让他一时无法睁开眼睛。他感受到有人进入这个房间，然后立马离开，在他手边留下了水和馒头。接着一切重回黑暗。
        他已经对水和馒头没了兴趣，反而用身体将稻草一点点挪开。是那个熟悉的小小通风口，和一阵淡淡的酒气。
        他听到了自己的尖叫。
    


	9. 林敬晓（零）


       林敬晓第一次被那个人侵犯是在景阳宫。直到被毫无怜悯地贯穿时，他才理解刚刚那些事是真实的，如同这将他身体劈开的痛苦。
    　　逃出这几年的地狱后，林敬晓再回想已经无法记得当时的细节。他从父亲和那个人的争论中听出了上一辈的恩怨情仇，他明白是那个人杀了自己的母亲，发生在他眼前的事是喊了二十来年“父亲”的人倒在血泊中。而被捆住手脚的自己是只已经被厨子杀死拔毛的家禽，他的肚子被破开，五脏六腑被摘除后骨头和肉被一次次清洗。除了肉体上的痛苦，这些事实明明发生在自己面前但只记得一些无关紧要的图像，比如父亲的尸体前流淌着的鲜血，比如，他看到了自己的背影。
    　　人面对痛苦有时会产生“脱离”之感。就像那时他一方面明白自己被亲生父亲当作亲生母亲羞辱并故意在养父的尸体面前如此对待自己以求征服所有人，另一方面自己的意识却游离于身体之外，甚至有种站在自己身边做为第三方旁观自己所受的折磨的错觉。之后他回想，确实是当时自己直接痛晕过去了产生的幻觉。
    　　幸亏有这种“幻觉”才能更快地适应肉体的痛苦。景阳宫一事只是个开始。随后他在昏迷中被带到了御书房，接着是另一轮折磨。这期间身体所承受的剧痛生生将意识拉回。那个人完全无视血和眼泪，只知道用自己的肉体发泄，而且是当着很多人的面发泄。后来这些太监宫女去哪儿了呢？他没法思考，当时痛得根本连自己正被人看着这件事都没法思考，只听到这是那个人专门为了羞辱自己而下的命令。而自己这个男性的肉体被另一个男性用来发泄的事实让他有点想笑。
    　　这就是报应吧！当时有个声音说。
    　　那个人的心情不好，用完以后就把他扔到一间小黑屋里。在黑暗里，一直逃避的事实如此鲜明。他终于理解了两年前父亲和那个人为什么如此坚定地拆散自己和建宁。以前只是简单地认为是因为成为“驸马”后无法位及“权臣”，哪晓得两人之间还有如此狗血之事。这似乎是那个世界的流行语，“有情人终成兄妹”？一年前建宁妥协并离开时，他向自己解释，这件事和上辈子一样，仅此而已，之前那些年都是幻觉罢了。而今天，上辈子也不曾经历过的事让他呕吐到几乎都要将胃液吐干净，更何况之前在景阳宫他就吐过一轮但是被那个人狠狠地扇了几个耳光，到现在脸上的肉都疼得记住了那手劲。不过这跟被人蹂躏了几回的地方相比根本不算什么。
    　　他的双手被绑在身后，脚上套着铁链，嘴里被塞了东西，但什么也没穿。他花了很大力气才将双脚靠近躯体，这样能减少点发抖和寒冷，血液的流动也舒服些。不知过了多久，有光亮刺了进来。对于现在的林敬晓而言，这才是最可怕的事。
    　　他被带到那昏暗的灯火之下，准确而言是被那个人拖出来放在会客间的正中央，被打开嘴巴灌了很多水，然后被逼着在那个人面前排泄。不过这份屈辱跟之后下身也被灌了很多水导致的还没恢复好的伤口引来的更可怕的疼痛相比不算什么。他看着身下流出的红色，想着终于是要死了。
    　　可惜他低估了自己的生命力。
    　　再次醒来还是在黑暗里。他感觉到背后是墙。这大概是迄今为止最让他开心的事。他将身体尽可能远离一些再撞上去，却只是不够档次的头晕。不过只要努力，他觉得他还是能死的。
    　　可惜他再次低估了自己的生命力。
    　　他的不成器的自杀被那个人阻止了。那个人说什么？“不会让你死”？为什么呢？这样对我于你又有什么好处呢？他想不明白。他并不认为自己的身体没有什么特别的，唯一的可能就是自己的身份。等到这人厌倦了，他就会变成乱葬岗上的一具等待腐烂的无名肉体，甚至还有尸首就是个比较好的结局了。
    　　或许加速这个进程对自己而言是个明智的选择。
    
    　　在折磨他时，那个人总是不发一言，也不曾考虑减少承受之人的痛苦。随后，他也去学习沉默，只是每一次到最后他都会失去一段时间的意识。只有肉体的自己是没有意识的，他这么想着。然后他发现了，这人确实在品尝他的痛，而得不到他对权力、地位乃至雄性本能臣服的反应后，他所承受的更加粗暴了。而终于有一次，林敬晓始终沉默但清醒地看着身上的人，看着他将那东西塞进自己的身体，看着自己被压在龙案上，看着因疼痛而颤抖的双腿，而那些堆在自己的眼前的奏折随着晃动的身体也变得摇摆不定，似乎随时都会坍塌。
    　　“还记得朕第一次在这里见你吗？那时你十岁，却装着很老成，甚至当时朕就听说你对建宁开始不安分。”那个人发泄完后伏在自己身上开了口，“你为何这么执着于她？甚至还敢私闯入宫？”
    　　“这不是臣家的光荣传统吗？”林敬晓故意笑道，几天没说话的嗓音让自己都难受，“乱伦。”
    　　如他所愿，他立马获得了一个巴掌。堆在一侧的奏折砸在他脸上，他终于不用去看这房间里的另外一个人。
    　　可惜这个人没有给他多少轻松时间。他感觉到有个冰冷的东西抵在那刚被折腾很久的地方。这个坚硬的物体就被推进他的身体里，跟那个人的相比尺寸小了些，缺点是如同石头版的硬和冷，刺激得他内里的肉并不好受。随后他被拉起，坐在那人腿上。那人一只手用那石头模仿着抽插的动作，另一只手按着他的头这样他并不能让身体顺着动作上下从而减少点痛苦。林敬晓看清了那个石头是什么。不久前还同他一起在龙案上的压书石。
    　　这人就这样玩了几下，然后拿起了另一个东西敲打着他的脸。另一个压书石从脸一路向下，磨蹭他的乳头，刺激他的腰，最后与那个还在他体内的压书石并排，这让林敬晓意识到这人想要做什么。
    　　“你不就是想激怒朕吗？”剧烈的疼痛下他想要蜷缩而又更疼，想要逃离而又不能。“朕是不会杀你的。”对林敬晓而言，一个还能勉强忍受，两个的尺寸几乎剥夺了他所有的感觉，三个……
    　　他被放平向上趟在长椅上，双手被禁锢在头顶，身下所遭受的非人待遇让他再也控制不住。到第三个压书石也进入一点时，求饶的声音不断地从他嘴里逃出来，却没有一点挽回的余地。
    　　“你不是希望朕能生气到杀了你吗？”那个魔鬼完全无视他的恳求，说着让人活下去的话，“朕不会杀你的。你死了，朕就与梁国开战，如何？”他欣赏般地看着仿佛为他含着三朵鲜花的菊口，而每次对鲜花的爱抚会让它们吸入土壤中更多的养分，大地也随之颤抖。
    　　“你说你是现在死比较好呢？还是让她在梁国多活些日子，等她有了孩子你再死比较好呢？”林敬晓的脖子被这个魔鬼掐住，空间里除了鲜血，似乎还飘荡着死亡的气息，然后魔鬼的手逐渐收紧。“是不是觉得现在很痛？那朕就替你决定了。”
    　　窒息让林敬晓真正意识到自己会死去。虽然是期盼了很久的事，但不知是不是被三个压书石完全剥夺了理性的思考，他的本能产生了反抗，无论是对痛苦的反抗还是对死亡的反抗，都没有被抑制住。这一点折磨了他很长时间。之后他无数次地后悔为什么当时自己的身体还想活下去，明明知道活下去不会有任何一件好事情发生。
    　　让他回过一点神智的事情是那三个东西被拔了出去。他听到了自己从身体里响起的呻吟，无法相信是自己发出的。而更让他无法认同的是，随后他毫无困难地接受了自己亲生父亲的侵犯，甚至是这个与之前那些个冰冷的石头不同的本应该让他恶心的东西闯入时，他竟然捕获到了一丝的舒适，乃至安全感。清醒过来后他为自己的身体的迎合和嘴里发出的声音无比羞愧。
    　　“你还是不想死的。”他坐在这人的跨间，一边听着对自己的点评一边想要抓住更多的理智。“你这里也比女人舒服，朕可舍不得。”某一个地方被粗大的分身划过，他没能像之前一样忍住身体的反应。“可是，真像女人一样呢。”
    　　他就这么被抱到了床上。身体竟然变得如此轻了。弱点被那个人牢牢掌握，快感完全叛变了他的头脑。他哭着发现自己的那个东西也被操到抬起了头，却没法去思考他其实是因为什么而哭的。
    　　“不……”含着热泪的双眼被迫看着压在他身上的人。他看不清。什么都看不清。
    　　“爱卿不也很喜欢吗。夹得真紧……”敏感之处被更狠地折磨着，间隙间能抓住的一丝丝清明没有任何作用，反而让他觉得自己早已分裂。不知道为何侵入的分身挺入到了最深处就安静了下来，手也不再受拘束。他完全无法思考，只求能先解放前一部分。等他前面被自己撸出了白液，那个人再次动作起来。而他终于理解了自己刚刚做了什么。随着被侵犯的节奏无意识地发出呜呜声的嘴巴里被塞入了手指，手指上是那股让他恶心的气味。
    　　“这是你自己的，不过不用急，以后朕会经常赏赐给你……这次就先赏给你里面吧。”
        这次内里被精液填上时的感官比之前都要可怕。他知道此时所有的表情都是这个魔鬼的甜点。除了被迫下咽外没有进食的消化系统还是把找不到工作的胃液都翻滚了出来。
        “朕想知道，到底要多少次爱卿才会听话呢……”
    　　林敬晓知道这是什么。与情感无关，只是身体固有的前列腺高潮而已，但是他无法扼杀对自己的厌恶。林敬晓知道这是什么。活下去和想要减轻痛苦只是身体的本能，但他还是不可避免地后悔。林敬晓知道这是什么。很多被虐待的人会为了合理化痛苦给自己寻找很多理由和安慰的想象，就如同他现在这样。所以无论他怎么想，想是建宁也好，想自己还是女人能更接受也好，想这辈子只是是上辈子的报应也好，他只会更加恶心自己。
    　　他知道这些，所以告诉自己一定要杀了他。杀了他。只要杀了他。只要杀了他，自己就能死了。
    　　从这次开始，他逼着自己去讨好这个人，逼自己多吃点东西好有力气去杀了他。他的身体顺从地接纳所有的东西，甚至开始学习如何控制括约肌来缩短点性交的时间，控制自己面部表情和反应让那个人想要自己痛苦的时候能收获更多的痛苦，想要看自己高潮时也能演给他看，每一次都清醒地展现着自己身体的反应。以此为代价，林敬晓获得了范围大一点的活动自由，虽然只会发生在特定的时候，但这对于他而言已经足够了。
    
    　　之后的一年里林敬晓不断试探着机会这次终于被他抓住。某一天，不知为何这天那个人有些高兴，拿了很多酒来御书房，晚上还要林敬晓也喝一杯。两人喝着喝着自然进入常规的节目。林敬晓主动用嘴服务了一阵，然后将那熟悉的分身吞入身体中。期间他紧紧地抱着那个人，有些夸张地表现着高潮时的反应，所以最后两人摊在床上，而他晃动的手抓住了一旁酒壶的提绳。
    　　他快速用绳索绑着这人的双手，就像他之前经常对自己，然后拿着酒壶就去砸这人的脑袋。这人头往下一缩，只是砸到了这人的手。但是已经有锋利的碎片，他抓起一片大的，坐在人身上，刺向这人的脖子。
    　　背后被狠狠地踢中，冲击力让手上本来就没有抓牢的凶器飞离了手。他再去拿另一片，此时他知道，他失败了。
    　　失败了也只是个死吧。他觉得没有什么。他被那个成功者用碎片割了皮肤，从手心划到胸前到肚子到大腿，很疼，但也没什么。
        总算可以死了吧？
    　　“你知道朕今天为什么这么高兴吗？”那个人从另一个手心再次划开，故意与上一次的伤口在胸前做了个交叉，“张二然，被朕处死了。如果爱卿还记得他的话，他不只是你奶妈的小儿子，还是除你之外林府里活到最后的人。”
    　　血这样流着，不知道流到什么时候就能死了。
    　　“你那个好父亲、你那个二十年的家里，已经没有一个人了。你的所有东西朕都给烧了。别人都说林家乱臣贼子，你说是不是？”
    　　见林敬晓还是沉默，这人接着说。
    　　“朕比你知道的还要了解你。从你很小很小的时候开始。”他拿着酒壶，往他脸上倒，“你的那些眼神，和你母亲一样，装作顺从的样子，内心里却筹划着以下犯上的背叛。”
    　　到底是谁背叛谁呢？酒溅到伤口上，疼得他脸都在抽搐，但他还是没有说什么。
    　　“你想死吗？知道朕为什么不让你死吗？”那个人捏开嘴巴，往里面灌酒，边说，“你的存在提醒着朕，之前犯的错误应快速斩断，不要怜悯着过往的情义。年轻人，朕不会让你死的。”
    　  他被拖到地上。
    　　“你怎么跟你父亲一样呢？想得太多，力量太小，注定失败。”那人一边如往常将性器插入他体内，一边摸着划出血的伤口，“朕有义务教育你。”
    　　这次是绳索鞭打到自己身上，他蜷缩了一下。“不要再在朕面前演戏喔。爱卿是想要演下去成为爱妃吗？”鞭打的力量越来越大，他没法忍住生理上的泪水。
    　　“如果爱卿是爱妃，这一年已经给朕生下子嗣了吧。”
        他被翻过身，打开的双腿和弯下的腰只为了接纳身后的人。四肢磨在粗糙的地上，手腕上裂开的伤口和流淌着的血就像上辈子的命运给自己的审判，但这次不仅没有泡在热水里亲自感受血液完全流失的可能，连被判死刑的机会也没有。这个事实让他消失了很久的来自内心的眼泪流了出来，世界一片模糊。为什么这辈子自己要是男人呢？从没想过自己会思考这个问题。若是有机会能问问那个想不明白自己为什么是女人的自己，究竟会谁嘲笑谁呢？
        他突然看懂了这辈子。只是换成自己，而已。
        “是女人的话……你在我很小的时候……就已经杀了我吧……”他竟然笑着说出了这句话，不过埋着的头并没有让身后的人看见。
        “朕也不曾想到会如此。现在觉着，还好之前没杀，不然朕会减少许多乐趣……”
        乐趣……是吧。肉体所能带来的，也只有这些了吧？
        “不用担心会不会怀孕……也没有不方便的日子，随时都可以的你可比那些好啊……”
        “唔……包括我母亲吗？”流血的伤口上覆盖着口腔的温度。“呐，我像我母亲吗？”
        他的头被一只手掰过来，另一只手赏给了他几个耳光。“朕不想再听到这句话。”
        “那，我像建宁吗？”对方没有语言上的回答，只有身体承受的冲撞让他知道，对方不屑于回应这个愚蠢的问题。“不像吧……”他自言自语，“不像呢……”
        “如果爱妃以后真的听朕的，朕一高兴就把爱妃分尸了喂狗…爱妃觉得怎么样？”
        这些对话的意义稀薄得如同空气中的……什么气体来着？他闭上眼睛，说出了个“痛”字。
        “朕喜欢眼泪。”掐着他肩膀的一只手在脸上涂抹着。
        “死了就没有了。”
        “那是因为人总会死的。”那只手捂上他的口鼻，却留了个缝隙出来。“不是爱妃自己说的吗？‘无论如何都要活下去’。所以朕很好奇呢，到底要到什么份上你才会真正放弃呢。”
        那只是他在分别之时对建宁的期望而已。林敬晓没有回答，只是在能完整呼吸后又说了个“痛”字。
        他很痛，仿佛是被怪物咬断脖子后，混杂毒素的异物流遍全身。在这股洪流下，就连肉体上的刑罚也只是在漩涡中旋转的稻草。分离般的无力感已无法拯救他了。这就是，疯狂吧？
        不知过了多久，他抓住了那个稻草。
        “杀了我……”他听到妥协的声音。感觉到四肢被压住时发现已经躺在床上，而自己，还在抽搐。
        是过去一年多的状态已经躯体化到压不住了吧。他看着明明应该很熟悉却因为表情而陌生的五官。为什么会焦急呢？难道是真的要死了吗？
        “你不能死！”
        “不行……好痛……”
        就连对话也如此相似。那时的她也是这么痛的吗？当时自己害怕得无法在报警求助电话里说出一个字，就像这人再着急也不会叫人过来给自己看病一样。贵为绝对强势的大国皇帝的他，“到底在逃避什么呢？”
        应该问出这句话的嗓子被堵住了。是自发地堵住的，也或许是被眼泪堵住的。他已经分不清这些了。双手用尽全力挣脱了束缚后放在了疼痛的喉咙上。
        为什么还没有死啊？为什么能活到现在啊？
        一切就这么结束吧。
        结束吧。只要能结束这种痛苦，要我做什么都可以。
        在无尽的黑暗的尽头。
        是无法杀死自己的。
        “咳咳……求……让我死吧……”他在求那个人，虽然这次没法下跪磕头。他看着被抓住的自己的手，再次闭上眼睛。预期的巴掌或是鞭打都没有落下，只有从双手感觉到的属于他人的漫长的体温。
        体温的漫长。
        漫长到寒冷得发抖。
        发抖着再次说出了“让我死”这三个字。
        “听话，朕开心了就会的。”
        他点点头，觉得自己理解了这句话。
        可还是好痛啊。
    
    　　林敬晓回到了最初的沉默，懒得主动讨好，也不再反抗。从此，鞭打成为了常规项目，身后被插入一些千奇百怪的东西也变得平常。有时候还故意惹那个人生气，然后更加地疼。只是用痛来掩盖痛而已。就连在这个男人身下获得罪恶的快感和高潮也是如此。痛是可以习惯的。习惯就好了。他安慰自己。很快就要结束了，他的尸体会被切碎，指头会被野狗啃咬，只要想像一下这样的未来，那从建宁离开之时开始的折磨他的东西，不对，是故意给了他希望又更狠心地告诉他这些都是虚假的这辈子，也变得无关紧要。
    　　不知道这样的日子过了多久，他还是没有被用来喂野狗，而是仍作为男人的性玩具在身下辗转承欢。知道他不会再逃跑和反抗的那个人除了在白天把他扔到小黑屋用铁链锁住，其他的时候已经不会再约束他的手脚。慢慢地，他学会了在被插入之前主动去洗澡和用东西扩张自己的后面，然后乖乖地躺着等待帝王的临幸，甚至在收到眼神的暗示后会主动口交，比那一年还要听话。只是有时会问什么时候让他死，得到的回答总是“就快了”。
    　　就快了……他默念着。
    　　他已经不想再去想那些心理的问题，不想再去分析自己的心理状态。觉得一切都无所谓了。身体也好，疼痛也好，快感也好，都无所谓了。只要死了就好了。只要自己这么死了那对谁都是好的。尤其是对她而言。而人总是会死的。
    　　陈绪这个名字的出现是很晚的事，还是那个人说陈绪是自己幼年的朋友。他记不得了，但是知道自己其实是记得的，因为听到这个人的名字他就想起了那个喜欢紫色丁香花的人，然后他知道自己不能去回忆那些遥远的事情。
    　　但是回忆是不受自己控制的。
    　　这个名字出现得越多次，他越在小黑屋的黑暗中想起更多之前的事，梦到曾经的以为这辈子自己的性别和建宁的出现是老天爷给自己悲惨的上辈子的补偿的幸福的自己，然后他会在黑暗中醒来，接着是被那被人侵犯而产生的快感嘲笑。而有时候那个人叫他见他没有反应，他会在小黑屋里直接被那人贯穿，体验所谓的现实。
    　　齐国与陈绪的战事越来越告急，那个人没有太多的时间玩弄他，更多次直接在黑暗中的稻草堆上解决自己的欲望。林敬晓向他讨要了点酒，被施舍了几坛，只是没法自己喝。
    　　这天，那个人主动拿了坛酒进来，灌给锁着的林敬晓几口，自己也喝着。他说他老了，想不到还有被年轻小子困在都城的一天。那个人将他扶起压在墙上就着站立的姿势插入他体内，还说，是他罪孽深重，陈绪到处跟人说是为他报仇。
    　　“要是朕把爱卿交给他，是不是能言和呢。”那人故意捅着敏感的地方，“至少培养出这么会伺候人的身体，他一定会感激朕。”前面的分身被那人用手堵住，无法发泄。“要不明天送你到城楼，当他的面，要是他不退兵朕就叫几条狗来操你，怎么样？”
    　　“……”
    　　“爱卿的后面很兴奋呢，是不是作为一条母狗想到公狗就很期待啊。”
    　　“…不要……唔…”
    　　“兴奋到说话都说不出来呢。”
    　　林敬晓没有害怕，而是一阵狂喜。过了一会儿，他感受到那人要到了发泄的极限，他说，要是想把他给陈绪，就不要释放在他体内，这样对方会更高兴。
    　　“是不是想着不要伺候朕了啊。”那人将东西抽出来，压着他的头塞入他嘴里。好臭。但是能忍。能忍。
    　　林敬晓用全身的肌肉准备着，在那个人射精刚结束的那一刻，将他撞向黑暗里无比熟悉的某个角落。那里有一些或空或满的酒坛，有一两个还是那人刚刚拿进来的。男人最爽的这一刻，脑袋还没有反应过来，身体已经砸在了酒坛上。他听到几声挣扎的动静，然后就是绝对的安静，除了自己的心跳。
    　　他成功了。成功了！他哭了出来。放声大哭。哭完想把刚刚嘴里的脏东西吐出来，但很快放弃。因为他想起来了，在这脱不了身的黑暗里，用不了几天他就渴死了，或者被这人的尸体臭死了。这件事让他在这三年里第一次产生了由衷的喜悦。
    　　可惜他始终低估了生命的求生本能。
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章对我而言就是天堂和地狱的夹缝，不想写bl虐身，但是又特别特别想写这段的虐心，单想象一下痛苦就觉得好……美味。🙈  
> 这段其实就俩部分，第一步折了他身，第二步杀了他心。第二步不用太写虐身那写得我爽飞了（×）。这个第二步和建宁的死应该是他最崩溃的两次。  
> 另外脖子被掐上一次觉得挣扎是人的本能，再冷静再想死也是本能，到了真缺氧的阶段绝对不可能冷静，那个时候真的什么都不可能想，脑袋一片黑，就跟砍了手会疼一样，再忽略疼还是会疼，除非先麻了。


	10. 林敬晓（一）


        林敬晓踢了躺在地上的陈绪几脚。此刻是在皇宫外侧的皇族专用大牢，林敬晓给陈绪专门准备了其中的一个大包间，也是挺对得起他了。
        “不要给我装死，我知道你醒着。”林敬晓伏在陈绪的耳边说，“从最开始在御书房你就醒着.不过我倒是感谢你这么装死，给我省了不少麻烦。”
        看着还是一动不动的这人，林敬晓更不耐烦地提起他，然后将药塞他嘴里再顺势灌了水。这一套组合拳下来，陈绪呛出声，再也伪装不下去。
        “你又给我喂了什么……你玩够了么……”这人似乎还想嬉皮笑脸。
        “你没必要装了，你应该知道现在是什么处境。”林敬晓平静地直视着双手被铁链锁住的人，“希望我能放过你吗？”
        “……你不是对我……好就当我被你骗了。但我没有怎么对不住你吧？”陈绪看着自认为熟稔的躯体。
        “我不是替我报仇，而是那个人。你是不是几年就完全忘记了我和她的关系？”林敬晓声音激动起来，“你知道我回来演得好辛苦吗？为了什么？不就是希望她还活着，有我跟你她能少受点苦？但是我真的完完全全看错你了啊！”
        “……你是不是已经成功了。我的部下，我的皇兄……”
        “你的部下很多都死了。我给他们的酒不是普通的酒。要不是我那时来得及吃上药，我也得死在你面前。”
        “……现在呢？”
        “这时候就不要再装傻了。你不是一直担心我和那个废物太子合作的？不好意思，我是通过华城联系的大皇子。其实我回来之前就去找过大皇子。”
        “所以你一直骗我……”
        “也不是骗，我只是照着你的想象扮演角色而已。这是我在那三年里很早就学会的事。而且我和李离聊了很多你的事，他告诉了我你眼中的我是什么样的。不过我这几个月确实对你很好，把你代入她，我还能演下去。”
        林敬晓抓起他的脑袋。
        “在你心里，我到底是个什么样子的？温柔？对你很好？不好意思我其实已经不太记得三年再之前关于你的事，我看到你只会想起我们三人的日子，然后我会想起她是怎么死的。就在我面前死的。我告诉你，我刚刚给你喂了你给她的毒药，你还会觉得我温柔吗？”
        陈绪不可置信地看着他。
        “等会痛起来你就知道是不是真的了。反正这药又不会让你立即死，只是每过一段时间会痛不是吗？”
        “林敬晓！是我当时把你救出来的！”陈绪急了，“你是属于我的！”
        “救命恩人？啊我是得感谢你，要不是没有你我确实一直没想明白去杀那个人。但我觉得这三个月足够补偿你了吧。如果你还是不够，我再陪你几次也没关系。可以吗？”
        “……所以你一直这样看我的？”
        “我对那种事从最开始就恶心，只是那几年里习惯了而已。我看你，一直觉得你很可怜。你小时候是不是经历过很多次危险的情况才活下来的，所以装得很天真和小心翼翼，但我很早就知道你骨子里的那份对别人无法信任。“
        “我真的信任你啊！”
        “那是因为在你心里我死了。吴国想报仇就直说，不要拿我当挡箭牌。死了的人如何美化记忆都无伤大雅。比如，你能想到我说了哪些假话吗？你还觉得我是张牙舞爪的受伤了的小白兔吗？”
        陈绪开始发抖。
        “打滚啊叫啊没关系，不用忍，我并没有打算再在其他地方虐待你。我把止痛的药都给华城了，因为他才是她受苦时在她身边的人，我没这资格。”
        林敬晓放开手站起来，看着缩成一团的陈绪。
        “不过他的话会不会像我这么对你好就不一定了。我已经劝了他不能让你死要让你慢慢地死，但其他地方我也无法阻挡。”
        陈绪在疼痛中还瞪着他。
        “知道我对你多好吗？知道有多少人想杀你想拷问虐待你吗？包括你口中的废物太子呢。我帮你把这些都拦下来了，够对得住你了吧？救命恩人？”
        “你不……不就是……想……亲自……呃……报仇……”
        “没错。”林敬晓帮他把铁链握入手中，好减轻点疼痛，“但我又不能在你死之前时时帮你，过段时间我不在这里了，那废物太子和其他人来欺负你，我是真管不住。”
        “……离开？”
        “你说了我要亲自报仇。还有一群人在梁国等着我呢。不过我本来是打算要你帮忙的，但当时她死了我觉得没有必要再抓着你了。所以那天晚上在林府，我是故意惹你，你知道吗？”
        林敬晓温柔地摸着痛苦着的情人的后背，仿佛是在安慰他。
        “我是不恨你的，尤其跟那个人相比。客观地看，你对我确实很好。如果忽略掉她的存在，就我平常表现我俩应该算合格的情侣吧？”
        陈绪咬着嘴不说话，鲜血从嘴皮上渗出。
        “我教你一招，你咬手腕下方的骨头。”林敬晓将陈绪的手塞到这人嘴边。陈绪呜呜地咬了上去。“如果你之后碰到更多的，尤其像那个人对我的那种，这是很好的转移痛苦的方法。还有其他的经验，不急我会慢慢教给你。”
        大概花了四分之一个时辰，陈绪逐渐安静下来，手腕上是带血的齿印。
        “我一直很好奇这毒的原理。比起虐待你，我好想杀了你把你的神经解剖看看。看刚刚的表现应该是不断地侵蚀你的外周神经，坏死的神经元会一次比一次多，等到它到你脑时你就会死了，或许到脑干就会死吧。是不是每次发病其实是病灶的扩大，比如通过突触侵染其他细胞呢？像慢速的狂犬病病毒。”
        “你说什么？”
        “没事，我明白这些又不会搞出解药也不会救你。”
        “那天晚上，你是故意那么做让我相信你是私生子的？”
        “对啊，一个正常人怎么会没有证据就相信突然多出来一个皇子。你当时是不是以为是自己逼我而我因为记忆和情感控制不住才说出来的？要是我平常提起然后还说要绑了废物太子，你一定会觉得我才是废物。”
        “你骗了我……”
        “我没有骗你，我告诉你的事是真的。至于人信不信是另一回事。那些事都是真的，除了我对建宁。比如我之前确实去南方的小村庄活了一段时间。如果你当面问我是否联系建宁和大皇子，那会让我发愁必须得说假话了。但你从没正面问过。是对我太信任？我不觉得。你只是装作看不见把我想象成一个因为之前的事害怕人而听你这救命恩人话的小白兔而已。是我演得太好了？明明我跟你一起害死了那么多人，我是你我都会怀疑。”
        “其他人呢？他们信吗？”
        “所以我对你这么好，可能只有你相信我了。大皇子他们不是信我的身份，是信我给他们做的事。现在大皇子已经不是大皇子了。现在的太后因为我和我母亲的容貌所以信我，其他人不得不信。其实不管我是不是真的皇子，私生子上位是绝对的名不正言不顺，何况还没任何证据就武力绑了太子，要是不先串通，我的下场并不比你好。你不也认为这件事之后我和你就一定会绑在一条船上了才真正全盘相信我的嘛。”
        林敬晓起身。
        “好了，和你说的差不多了。以后我们还有更长的时间。或许过一段时间你父皇会来，不过我是不会让你回家的。”
        “皇兄呢？”
        林敬晓环顾四周。“他可没福气住这么高级的监狱。当然以大皇子的智商也不会让他死。至少你父皇在二选一的时候会选谁是很明确的吧？”
        林敬晓观察他的表情。“我知道了，你小时候曾被他抛弃而他选择了哥哥。是吧？然后自己一个人好不容易才活了下来？”他确认着锁链的结实程度。“如果你还希望别人来救你，还不如奢望我直接杀了你合适。”他笑着说，“让我猜猜你刚刚想到了谁？李离？不好意思我只告诉了你一半的事实。我们分开之前，他真的碰到了一个美丽的村姑相邀去北边草原体验生活。”
        陈绪没有说话，也没有反驳。林敬晓把布团塞入他口中，确保这人不会自杀。
        “你应该祈祷这么了解你的我活着，这样你到死去这段时间能活得舒服一些。我还是真把你当救命恩人了。”
    
        从高级监狱里出来，林敬晓去了皇宫一趟，跟当朝皇帝报告了陈绪中毒必死和未来稳定国内和与吴国维持表面和平的建议。随后去探望了母亲的故人，太后。前两天刚将大皇子他们接入城时，这位当时的贵妃娘娘就找他谈了很久，说了很多他母亲的事。这让他内心里把她当作长辈来尊敬。
        太后所住的不远处，是建宁出嫁去梁国前住的小宫殿。建宁的母亲因生她去世，又是老皇帝最大的女儿，她是在这里作为大家的宠爱而长大的。这座宫殿无人的历史比林府还要长，只是在皇宫内没有萧条感。当年他夜闯皇宫，想要与她私奔。她是怎么说的？林敬晓站在同样的地方努力回想。
        我也想，但是这样对你不好。你的未来应该成为一代名臣青史留名。之类的。
        现在想来，以那个人的真实品性，建宁大概率受到了亲生父亲的要挟，还很有可能是以自己做要挟。当时他已经没法与她有太多的接触，只是察觉到她的不正常。他自己心里也急根本没思考清楚。
        记忆因为那三年变得有些暧昧不清。他始终想不起来自己被发现被抓住知道失败了而她要远嫁梁国这辈子再也见不到她的具体细节，是在哪儿呢？好像就在这里被那个人宣判软禁还被他嘲笑了很多句。他想不起来了，只是记得有这回事，如同景阳宫之事。但他记得他当时把以前的事当作故事跟她说了。他认识一个女孩因为被丈夫欺负毒打很久躲着丈夫还穷追不舍无法摆脱，那个女孩最后自杀了。他说，我根本不在乎什么历史，其实对这个世界都不在乎。对我们个体而言，个体的体验才是最重要的。我们应该争取自己的权利。如果有谁压迫我们，我们就要反抗。
        当时自己说的这些话，到自己头上的时候做到了什么呢？被软禁的时候每天浑浑噩噩都没想过逃跑。后来在景阳宫、在御书房，他反抗了，虽然反抗了很久也失败，一切都是纸上谈兵。只是最后他侥幸杀死了他。不幸的是，他没有死，而她死了。
        林敬晓在紫丁香树旁边坐了一个时辰，走之前摘了几朵，准备回林府，放在她死去的地方。
        离开皇宫的路上，他清晰地想起了第一次见到她时的情景。
        那时他十岁，第一次来皇宫，也是在离开的路上碰到了那个手里捧着丁香花的女孩子。他看到她的面庞，就想起了曾经的那个女孩子，终于明白自己这一世为了什么活着。那个女孩也喜欢这花，自己曾在她死后的几年里保证她跳楼的天台上一直有美丽的花束。
        这个世界里，她也死了。他所做的，没有什么不同，只是这次已经不再那么仇恨地直接用刀子捅死害她的人了。为什么呢？
        到底自己关于曾经的自己的记忆，关于那个她的记忆，关于那时蹲在监狱门口拿着刀子等人出狱的记忆，关于自己也进了监狱到最后想办法杀死自己的记忆，是不是真实的呢？
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然写前面这些男人们和后面一段的状态完全不一样。我这百合党为什么要这么折磨自己？


	11. 林敬晓（二）


        “But after that, Where have you gone, from me? The one that I loved endlessly. We used to have a life, But now it's all gone...”
        林敬晓捧着花走在回家的路上，哼着这个世界的人听不懂的歌谣。
        “Mystify...”
        此时是在傍晚的热闹街市。这两天为了庆祝都城的光复，大家纷纷上街串门，告诉别人自己还活着。在活跃的小贩们和商店鲜艳的装饰下，这条他经常走的街道比记忆里还热闹。
        他缓慢地走在这条街上，也是逐步坠入回忆之海，本来以为已经被自己遗忘的景色就在那被阳光射入的海底，真实又虚幻。他曾有多少次与她在这儿，还有一个厚脸皮跟着他的异国朋友。他很早就察觉到陈绪跟着他有暗地里的意图，不过当时答案很明显，这人看出皇帝对林敬晓的赏识有意讨好罢了。
        越往里走越能激活不知脑袋哪个角落里的细胞。第一次见到建宁后跳着回家的他、在殿上听到圣旨要建宁和亲后磕破头满脸血的他、穿着夜行衣准备潜入皇宫的他、甚至私奔失败了被软禁，建宁离开几个月后重获了短暂自由的他，都在这里留下过去。他看着街上贩卖的小食也回忆起了很多，禁不住笑了起来。
        把手中的花当作她，这几年经历的事仿佛就不存在了。
        打扰到他回忆的是周围再也无法忽视的议论声。他停了下来，发现行人离他2米远，仿佛是某种力场。
        “我就说林府那家大公子没死，你看！”
        “他们又说这人跟前几天与贼子搞在一起的人一模一样，就是那个把太子拉下来，说自己的是皇帝的那个！”
        “皇帝私生子？你信吗？不管你信不信，反正我是信了。哈哈。”
        “小林大人怎么变成了兔儿爷，林老爷在天上都得哭着给我们下雨。”
        “要是真是皇帝私生子，不就说得通了为啥林府全没了就他还在吗？”
        “不管是谁，怎么和那贼子搅和在一起，还没有抓起来？”
        终于有个人突破了这个圆环，走到了林敬晓面前一米处。
        “你是小林大人吗？”
        “是。你是？”
        “我是我爹卖米糕的李四啊，你之前经常来的。”
        “喔，我想起来了。记忆出现了点偏差。”
        空地的半径从2米变成了1米，很多人过来给他自报家门，场面一度十分热闹。
        “你和那贼子是什么关系？为什么你要当皇帝？”
        这个问题一出现，人群突然安静起来。林敬晓思考着要怎么回答。
        “你有没有和那贼子搞在一起？还是是都骗他的？”
        “你为什么没死？林家到底犯了什么事？”林敬晓抬头，发现是那个原本要和张二然结成家庭的女孩。几年过去，看头饰她已经嫁作他人妇了。“为了救他，我全家都死了，为什么你还活着？”
        为什么我还活着？林敬晓突然发现自己没法回答这个问题，之前的几个问题也忘记怎么回答了。是今天触发了太多回忆脑子不好使了吗？
        “你说话啊！”那个女人的眼泪流了出来。
        “我没死是因为先皇没让我死，先皇杀了林府全体是因为我，因为他要抹去我在这里的所有印记。至于先皇为什么这样做，这也是你们说的我和贼子在一起的原因。”林敬晓对她鞠躬。
        “你把我们这出卖给那贼子了？”
        “是。”
        “前几天让我们安静抓了好些人死了好些人，也是你做的？”
        “是。”
        “那贼子说是因为你来的这里，是真的？”
        “是。”
        “你是当那贼子的兔爷？”
        “是。”
        场面再次安静。大家默默地把半径扩大到3米，然后叫骂声冲破了天际。
        林敬晓发现自己又犯了蠢，为了后面的复仇，他不应该这么回答。要是在四年前，他绝对不会犯这样的错误。不过无所谓了，他只想回家。
        “麻烦大家让一让，我要回家。”
        刚走几步，一片大青菜叶砸在他面前。他正在疑惑，更多的东西砸了过来，他也就明白了。
        他加快了脚步，不想被这些东西困扰太多，等会如果要换洗衣服还有点麻烦，估计他只能把父亲或者弟弟们的衣物翻出来了，如果还有的话。
        真正困扰他的是一个人出现在他面前，他感觉到腹间一凉。
        围观的人看到那血红的刀，吓得立马作鸟兽散。
        “我父母前几天因为你死了，我要报仇。”原来是李四啊，他这是专门回家拿的刀吗？林敬晓笑着想。
        看到他的笑容，李四也吓得摊在路上。
        “你回去吧，我不会说的。”林敬晓保持着笑容，“谢谢你，我明白了很多。”
        他往前走，不关心那个杀了他的人是什么反应。
        腹间的疼痛对他而言不算什么，相反他感觉到自己很高兴，一切都轻飘飘的。这样和上一次不一样，不是自杀了。他有些喜悦地想着。
        摸索到林府门口的时候发现华城在那里等他。
        “我知道您一定会来这里的。”看清他腹部的血迹和伤口后，华城的脸色变得特别糟糕，“我赶快带您去找大夫！”
        “不用了，也不要查是谁干的，你扶我进去吧，麻烦你了。”
        “大人！”
        “我说了不用了，没有什么意义。你就当是我自己弄的吧。”他看着花上的鲜血，“这样也没什么不好的。”
        走在路上，林敬晓对身边的人说：“陈绪就给你了，你要怎么对他不用考虑我的意见，我对他已经没有恨意了。毕竟他是我们两人的见证者。”
        “是。麻烦您坚持住，我已经找人了。”
        “没用的，这本来就是应该发生的事。”他笑着摇摇头，“刚才大皇子还跟我说，不能随随便便找个地方死了。他是看出我一直想死吗？反正在这里不算随随便便死吧……”
        林敬晓最后坐在那里，把沾满新鲜血液的丁香花放在有些历史的血迹上。
        “其实我从那时就明白的，这辈子最对不起她的人是我自己。我知道自己是她哥哥那时开始一直想死……”林敬晓忏悔地说，“如果没有我，如果不是我缠着她，她至少不会远嫁异国他乡，说不定能找个靠谱婚事过上几年幸福日子。后面的每一次选择也都是我推波助澜。如果我那晚没有冲动地找她还说那些话，她可能还活在梁国，只要我快点把这边解决了就想办法把她救出来。只要我那时有勇气主动去梁国找她或者早点听到消息在路上拦住她，而不是一直在乡村里逃避，她也不会走到陈绪面前，她就不会死。甚至只要我一直待在陈绪身边，她来的时候陈绪也不会那么一心想要她死……”
        “为什么我这人对其他人分析得头头是道，对自己就完全看不清呢……各种理论那么多，到自己头上总是用自认为最正确的思考得到错误的选项……这就是所谓的‘二律背反’吗……好像也不能这么用……”
        林敬晓趟在地上，感觉到从每一个细胞里渗出的寒冷，和上一个终末很像。
        “我这两辈子，真的累了啊……可以的话下辈子想要变成芝士面包……”他突然被自己的笑话笑了一下，不过华城根本不知道他在笑什么，甚至都没看出他笑了。“不行的话当个小草也行，树也行，没有神经系统就行……”他深深地吸了一口气，牵扯出的疼痛确实还是有点疼的，“感觉不到痛就行……”
        “所以真的不用去找刺我的人，我这只是从刺别人的人变成了应该被刺的人而已……”
        “我能死在这里，也算是对得起我了，也对得起林府上上下下死去的人……我也应该向他们忏悔……”
        他的手蘸着鲜血，用最后的力气画了个符号。
        “她说这是心连心的意思……我跟她说那个莫什么环，什么一条路走完所有，什么无限……哈……”
        “我现在确认……我那时想的没错……我死后看到的符号就是在告诉我这辈子和上辈子一样……只是路径不同罢了……”
        “如果真有人在操控这一切……麻烦停手吧……我累了……下辈子我放弃了……”
        林敬晓和建宁一样闭上了眼睛。
        终于回到终点了……他最后想着。
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌是The Cranberries的《So cold in Ireland》  
> 最后（也是第一章和第三章）提到的符号是“∞”，无限、无穷、endlessly。那个莫比乌斯环是另一回事，不过我很喜欢两者一起看。当然里面的象征意义是我自己瞎编的。确实符合我想要的，没有起笔和结尾，收束在一点（建宁），两个小环对称（两辈子），代表着林敬晓这两辈子（被我虐得）有多惨。（零）章在御书房一周年那里这位就是理解了这一点。实际上他对建宁的死是有心理准备的，所以建宁那章你可以看到他强调你不死就好，但没想到是当面死还是自己间接害死的（当然这是我故意的）。建宁死的这里没他的pov，他本人也不想回想，当这事不存在，直到最后。我不知道在哪里提这些比较好，就没直接提了，脑补吧。这应该算我最喜欢的虐吧。  
> 为什么是对称的但这辈子有虐身和其他一系列附加而上辈子其实就是个百合单恋be后报仇的事。首先这辈子是bg。我觉得bg要虐起来很难除了这已经想好要两情相悦再拆开的，完全缺少了“同性”那种隔阂感，所以生生加了一层，这样引导他再次的自我性别怀疑和人生怀疑。其次是男的，我不怜香惜玉，吊着打都没事，百合不行，哼。  
> 我觉得我写得太隐晦以及象征和符号太多了搞得很繁杂。不过埋梗真的很开心呀。基本每几小段都会有几个前后照应的点，这让我玩得很开心。基本上是我的风格，或者说，对自己的要求？（×）
> 
> 嘛结束了，想写的应该都写完了耶。反正写了最想写的最后忏悔的那长段话（或者说其实一切都是为了这里……），开心。  
> 对我而言，虐心是爽，加虐身是为了更爽，如果不加也没事就不会写虐身了，甚至避免写H，尤其是非百合的，除非是剧情必要，比如之前陈绪那几章，搞死我了。再比如鬼父囚禁那段，直到写完9章还没决定自己必须要写，以为侧面提几个点就行了，后面考虑到阿晓的精神状态绝对不会没事主动回想，那就只能加了，愁死我了。有啥吐槽这里H的没事，我自己都不知道写了个啥。  
> 还有陈绪为什么叫陈绪，首先是不会取名字，之前用“×绪”糊弄了几下，这次是想接梗“程序”，甚至想过阿晓当年第一次听说这名字想到这点还笑了的情景，或者小时候陈绪没那么机灵时这人在心里吐槽程序或者宕机，或者给他捉虫心里想着fixbug，但一直没有机会加上去。哈哈哈。

**Author's Note:**

> 仔细检查了一遍逻辑  
> 最不科学的地方竟然是废物太子  
> 为啥我没写死他。。。  
> 明明主角们都想杀他，大皇子理论上也会杀他，  
> 他的兄弟们都当过皇帝，尤其是笑到最后的是一直有仇的大皇子。。。  
> 最后竟然没死。。。  
> 为啥  
> 唯一可能的解释是大皇子护着。。。然后阿晓看着大皇子的护着的要求上护着。。。  
> 我：？？？


End file.
